


NCT Superpower AU

by Trashcan_On_Wheels



Series: NCT Superpower AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NCT Superpower AU, but I'm deciding between some and they will be added later, non famous AU, the ships that are tagged are definite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 31,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_On_Wheels/pseuds/Trashcan_On_Wheels
Summary: 15 Boys gifted with superhuman abilities...all in different places...yet somehow they all found each other...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: If you've seen this on Tumblr, no I didn't steal the work, I'm the original author; I just figured I would put it on here for those who don't know my tumblr or for those who don't have Tumblr. However if you do have Tumblr if you go to my blog @binggeulbinggeul-round you will find moodboards for each member's superpower. Thank you I hope you enjoy!

One universe out of many. One galaxy among millions. One solar system, one planet out of nine within it. Seven continents, one-hundred and ninety-six counties… Over seven billion people, and yet fifteen fated young men were gifted with superhuman abilities… Fifteen forces together to protect, guide, save, and heal the world…But this fate wasn’t always clear…it took several years to find each holder of each force and even longer for them to harness their power and hold control over their abilities…

My name is Lee Taeyong, I am the leader of this team of individuals… I possess the control over and manipulation of ice and frost. There are five other natural elementals alongside myself; the individuals who possess the abilities of Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Ground. The other nine individuals possess the nine non-elemental abilities; Telekinesis, Healing, Time Control, Electricity, Invisibility, Telepathy and Foresight, Teleportation, Light, and Speed. Everyone has enough mastery in their abilities to avoid destruction, though some of the younger individuals lack some control sometimes when emotions overpower their right mind… 

We all discovered our abilities in different ways when we were young…It was different for each individual, whether through an accident, or a shocking discovery…we were all confused and even scared children…it was not easy for us to accept the fact that we were not only different, but that if we didn’t try to control the intense abilities that resided within us, then we could be not only a threat to ourselves, but to others. This is a story of where we found our beginnings, where and how we found each other, and how we got to where we are now…These are our stories…


	2. The Boy With Flowers

Moon Taeil was a docile child; he kept to himself, always obeyed his mother, and overall was a happy child. While his schoolmates and the neighborhood kids found pleasure in video games or roughhousing outside, Taeil found joy in exploring the outdoors alone, with the occasional companion of whatever book he was reading at that time. His favorite place was the small stream the flowed through a small clearing in the woods behind his house. He would often walk there and lie out under the canopy of the trees above him, feeling the warm sunlight that poked through the leaves dance across his skin as he read. But it was one fateful day in that clearing when he realized that he truly wasn’t like the other kids…

He was seven at the time; though his personality and mannerisms said he was much older, he had made himself a sandwich and tucked it away in a small backpack along with a notebook and the book he was reading before heading out towards the peaceful spot in the woods he knew all too well. He sighed in bliss as he reached the rock by the stream he always leaned against as he read, he smiled to himself and shrugged the backpack off his small shoulders and promptly plopped it down beside the rock before having a seat himself. He pulled the book and sandwich from his bag and ate his modest lunch as he read.   
As the minutes ticked by, he found himself more and more invested in the book he was reading, completely drawn into the plot. He idly toyed with the soft blades of grass beside him as he read, but stopped once he felt something odd… His small fingers had brushed against something thicker than the thin blades of grass…He looked to where his hand was and was startled to see a single flower where his hand had been…That wasn’t there before… His eyes widened and he closed his book, setting it down next to him. He readjusted himself so he was facing the flower, his hand brushing against the ground as he did so…Shortly after he had moved his hand several other flowers sprung up from the ground. He gasped and jumped back in surprise, surely it wasn’t him doing this right? Was that even possible? He looked down at his hands and took a shaky breath…there was only one way to find out… He ran his fingers over the ground once again, and shortly after yet again several flowers sprung up from the ground. His eyes widened and his breath quickened, his hands began to shake as he stared at them. He had made flowers grow out of thin air…he had a superhuman ability… “W-what am I going to tell mom?” He breathed to himself…

As years passed he gained more and more control over his ability, then again he really had no issues with it to begin with, save for the time flowers started blooming around him when the girl in his chemistry class that he liked smiled and waved at him, and another time when vines started sprouting up from the ground when he saw the same girl cheating on him… But no one ever noticed, after all he still kept to himself, especially since he didn’t want others to know about his superhuman ability.


	3. The Boy With Fire

Johnny Seo was quite possibly one of the most bright and happy kids to ever grace this earth…some would say it was perfect for him to hold power over the ability of flame and fire. He was always smiling, always kind, always so full of life and love. While some would say his ability was fitting due to his bright personality and smiles, some would argue that an element so dangerous and potentially harmful was extremely ill-fitting…

He had just turned eight when he discovered his abilities, and he was terrified. One minute he had been helping his mother cook, then the next his entire left hand was engulfed in flames…yet it wasn’t burning… His eyes widened in shock and he shakily called out to his mother, “M-mom…” his voice wavered. She turned around and screamed when she saw her one and only son’s hand on fire. She immediately turned on the sink and thrust his hand under it, extinguishing the flames. But what bewildered her even more was the fact that there was no scarring or burns.   
After she had collected herself and calmed down enough to form coherent sentences she took a deep breath and looked her son dead in the eyes, “Johnny…I need you to tell me exactly what happened.” She forced her voice to sound calm as to not frighten him more than he already was. “I-I don’t know! I was cutting the carrots like you said b-but then my hand…Mom…am I a monster?” He asked her teary-eyed. “Oh no baby, of course not! You’re just extra special! And you have to be very careful with this special part of you my love.” She smiled at him, brushing his bangs away from his face before wrapping him in a tight hug.

From then he learned how to use the force within him and how to control it. Yes there were some accidents along the way much to his parents chagrin, but in all he mastered his abilities quite fast. As he grew up he knew he was different, and at times that terrified him…were there other people like him? Would he ever be able to love someone without hurting them?


	4. The Boy With Frost

Lee Taeyong was a sweet little boy. Always obeyed his parents, always did his homework and chores when asked, always showed up to class early so as not to be tardy. Not to mention that he was an unmistakably good looking child, constantly getting told by the neighborhood mothers that he was “absolutely precious”.

He was six when it first happened, he was sitting at his desk in his room drawing when all of a sudden he started to feel the surface beneath him grow cool to the touch. He peeked up in confusion and looked at his workspace around him and gasped in shock… His desk was covered in soft fresh flakes of snow… His eyes widened and he became even more confused and scared, he desperately wanted to call out for his mother but he could not find his voice. The colored pencil he held in his hand began to freeze over, and he dropped it like a hot coal at the sight of it. He started to panic, his breath ran ragged…what was he going to do?

He managed to conceal his abilities from his parents his whole life, though permanently cold hands do raise suspicions from an overprotective mother… He liked to have fun every now and then with it when it was possible, for example, adding a few inches of snow to his yard when the winter snowfall didn’t quite deliver. But as he grew up he saw this as juvenile and came to realize that he needed to only use his abilities when absolutely necessary, lest he be considered a freak and taken away from his beloved family…


	5. The Boy With Wind

Dong Sicheng was a very shy and quiet child, always kept to himself, opting to spend his time either practicing at the near by dance studio he was enrolled in, or by helping out in his family’s restaurant. However in his silence there was limitless beauty and grace, they way he moved when he danced exuded so much grace and poise, even from such a tender young age. One could say he quite literally blew people away…

He was seven when it happened. He was performing onstage for the dance studio’s annual grand recital; he had several acts he was in since he was one of the top dancers, but it was during his solo dance that he discovered something unusual about himself… He lost himself in the music just like always, letting each movement flow so beautiful and perfectly from his small, graceful form. Pirouette, arabesque, piquè, one more jump to nail, then end with a triple spin and a sudden stop while flinging his arms out… However when the time came for him to finish, he did everything perfect and landed with impeccable form, however after he struck the final pose after the triple spin, the curtains on either side of the stage fluttered outwards as he threw his hands out beside him. The audience thought it was the work of the stage-hands…but what they didn’t know was that there weren’t any people by the curtains…it was all Sicheng. He was terrified once he noticed this…

After the recital he experimented with this newfound ability and discovered just exactly what it was that he was capable of doing. He could conjure the wind in the form of smoke and shape it into anything imaginable, he could create a breeze out of nothing, he could cause a tornado… So beautifully terrifying… So graceful yet so dangerous. So powerful yet so small…


	6. The Boy With Magic

Nakamoto Yuta was a happy child, full of smiles, laughter, and pure joy. All the women who lived near him adored him, and all of his teachers thought he was an absolute delight to teach. Not only was he adorable and playful with a small air of mischief, he was a sweetheart. Always helping the elderly women in his neighborhood cross the street, helping people carry their groceries, you name it! He did it. However one fateful day shortly after his ninth birthday he discovered that he wasn’t like the other kids…

The seasons had begun to turn, but the weather was still fairly warm, which meant the neighborhood kids were still outside playing together after school. He had been playing soccer with some of his classmates that lived nearby when all of a sudden the ball was kicked too hard and was hurdling towards Yuta’s face. He held his arms up to block his face from the impact of the ball but it never came…rather gasps from the other boys. He lowered his arms and opened his eyes to see the ball floating in mid air. He gasped and looked around…was he really doing this? He dropped his arms and instantly the ball fell to the ground in front of him. He stared in wonder until he was shaken from his thoughts by the yell of one of the boys, “F-FREAK! GET AWAY FROM US!” The boy yelled. Yuta felt his heart clench…no…this couldn’t be happening. He picked up his ball with shaky hands and teary-eyes before running to his house.

Telling his mother what happened was even more scary…would she want to get rid of him too? How would he go back to school now? Surely all the other kids would know now. His mother however was calm about the whole thing, and told him he wasn’t a freak but it would take some getting used to and he had to be careful… but also that they now had to move away so he wouldn’t get bullied or taken away to be tested or observed. So she home-schooled him for the rest of the semester and then they packed up the life they knew and moved to Seoul.


	7. The Boy Who Heals

Kim Doyoung was a sweet little boy; always obedient, always by his older brother’s side, very well behaved, and very caring. When he wasn’t playing with his older brother or doing homework, he was either helping his neighbors or helping his mother with dinner or chores. He was dubbed as an angel by the women in his neighborhood, and he was praised by all whenever he would help and play with the younger kids of the neighborhood, or aid the older neighbors with their yard work or groceries. You could say it was only fitting that someone as kind and caring as him was gifted with the ability to heal others and take away their pain…

He was seven when he discovered his power to heal others. He was playing basketball with his older brother when he accidentally hit hit brother in the face with the ball. He watched in horror as his brother dropped to the ground clutching his nose in pain with his eyes squeezed shut as tears spilled from them. Doyoung panicked, it was an accident yes, but he still had hit his beloved brother in the face and hurt him. He felt tears of his own gathering in his eyes as he quickly ran over to where his brother was on the basketball court. “Hyung! Hyung! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean it I promise! Is it broken?!” He stuttered as his voice shook. His brother lowered his hands hesitantly to reveal his nose which was profusely bleeding and was bent in an odd way. Gently Doyoung reached up and ran his fingers over it to see the damage done, only for his brother’s tears to stop and his nose returned back to normal and the blood disappeared. “I-it doesn’t hurt anymore…a-and there’s no blood! Doyoung! How did you do that?!” His brother shouted bewildered. “I-I don’t know!” He said back just as shocked.

After that incident they sprinted home to tell their mother what had happened and she sat them down and talked through what this meant and that Doyoung had a special ability to heal others and that he needed to learn how to harness it and control it in order to use it to help others. From then on he practiced his abilities and was able to help his family members every time something happened…Whether it was a burn, a sickness, or a cut, he was able to rid them of it with a simple touch.


	8. The Boy With Time On His Side

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul was a vivacious and imaginative child. Always coming up with new adventures to have every day, and always smiling so brightly. He was always either found romping around outside on one of his male believe adventures or practicing his dancing either in his room or at the dance studio he was enrolled it. While discovering that you’re not like other kids is scary in itself, but having time stop for everyone but you without any excuse is terrifying for a child.

He was nine the first time when time stopped for him and him alone. He had been at home when it happened, he was preoccupied with a game he was playing until he was torn from his imagination when his stomach started growling. He wondered why he hadn’t smelled the delicious smell of his mother’s cooking yet…surely it had to be close to time. He walked downstairs to see if she was cooking but was very confused when he found her sitting in the living room in the middle of reading a magazine…but something was off… She wasn’t moving…it was like his mother had been replaced with a statue. “Mom?…Mom?” He tried to get her attention as nerves started to knot in his stomach, but no response… Was this some kind of joke? He glanced around, the television was stuck on one image, as if it were paused… He picked up the remote and attempted to un-pause the television but was bewildered to find that it wasn’t paused but actually frozen. He began to feel panic set in, he whipped around and looked at the clock on the wall… 3:30pm… Time had stopped, but not for him. He felt tears brimming in his eyes as he clenched his fists as he tried to quell his anxiety. Was he doing this? Maybe if he thought hard enough the world around him would resume. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and thought about time resuming. “Chittaphon?…Chittaphon? Oh sweetheart why are you crying?!” His mother called beside him. His eyes shot open and he immediately ran into her arms.

As he got older he discovered he could rewind time and stop time, which he may have used to his advantage a few times when he forgot to do his homework, but other than that he only really used it to have time to himself and to rewind time to fix his mistakes…but sometimes mistakes just can’t be fixed…and that does a lot to a person…


	9. The Boy With Sparks

Jung Jaehyun was a quiet, well-behaved, and delightful child to be around. He spent his time studying and reading, or helping out around the house or the bakery his mother owned. He and his sweet dimpled smile were loved by practically anyone who came in contact with him…one may find themselves surprised that such a well behaved and please read child would be capable of dangerous things.

He was ten when it happened; he had been in his room doing his homework while playing some music in the background. Everything was normal; his mother was at work, which meant he’d be alone until she got home after she closed up the bakery for the day in an hour. As time passed Jaehyun found himself idly tapping his finger in mid air along to the beat of the music he was playing, all of a sudden sparks and tiny lightning bolts shot out from the tip of his finger. He gasped and flailed backwards in shock, falling out of his chair in the process. He stared at his hand in wonder. He wondered if he could do it again…whatever that was… He focused his thoughts and held his hands close together and suddenly bolts of lightning and electricity appeared in the palm of his hand. He breathed in awe…He had a special ability…He had to show his mother when she got home…she almost fainted once she saw bolts of electricity flowing from her son’s hands without harming him.

As he got older he was able to control it, save for the few times he blew out a fuse in the house when one of his lightning bolts hit a light or another electrical component. The quiet well behaved boy had grown up and had an incredible secret… However having abilities like this aren’t necessarily all that they’re cracked up to be, Jaehyun constantly worried about accidentally shocking or hurting his mother whenever he hugged her… This fear caused him to shut off and away from others…Wouldn’t you if you knew that you were the cause of their pain even though it was an accident?


	10. The Boy Who Hides

Mark Lee was a very introverted child. Always by himself, always alone studying, reading or writing. It wasn’t that he didn’t want friends or people to talk to, it’s just no one wanted to befriend the awkward quiet kid who was almost always writing or reading…But little did anyone know that he looked on at them from over the pages of his books or out of the corner of his eye while writing and would envy the way his classmates laughed and played with each other…One would say it was only fitting that he would posses the ability to turn invisible. The ability to hide from his problems… The ability to present himself the way people saw him…invisible…It was terrifying the first time it happened; he was only nine, and he had no idea what was going on… 

He had come home from school and shut the door behind him, and he was greeted by his mother. "Welcome home Mark! How was school sweetie?” She asked. He fidgeted with his backpack straps and shrugged while looking down at his feet. She sighed, a gentle smile adorning her face as she bent down to look him in the eyes and gently caress his shoulders. “Is it the kids at school baby? Are they still ignoring you?” She asked. He nodded. She cooed at him, “Oh sweetie I’m sorry, but you have to try and talk to them too you know…” she said. “But I did try to talk to them! And they still ignored me!” His voice cracked. “Oh honey…” she said as she wrapped him in a tight hug. She kissed the top of his head before patting his back, “Mark honey why don’t you go run your backpack upstairs and then we can have an early dinner and movie night?” She asked sweetly. He nodded and did as he was told. 

After placing his backpack in his room he headed back downstairs. “Mom what did you make for dinner?” He asked. She glanced over her shoulder to where he was standing, “Mark please come here when you’re talking to me.” She said. He furrowed his brows in confusion, he was standing only about four feet from her and she looked right at him. “Mom I’m right here.” He said. She turned around and looked where he was standing, “Mark honey, please I can’t be distracted by a game right now I’m cooking.” She said. Was this a joke? He tapped her shoulder which caused her to jump and whip around, but the look in her eyes when she turned around and saw him wasn’t normal. “M-Mark…how did you do that…there’s no way you could’ve tapped my shoulder and ran off that fast.” She gulped nervously. Mark felt his stomach tighten as he looked directly at her, “Mom what are you talking about?! I’m right in front of you!” He exclaimed. To prove his point he took the spoon from her hand, which caused her to go pale. “See?! I’m holding a spoon right in front of you!” He shouted. “O-oh my god.” She breathed as she clutched the counter to steady her balance. “What?” He asked nervously. He had never seen her like this before. “Mark…I can’t see you…it’s like you’re…invisible.” She said wide-eyed. He felt his heart stop. What? He sprinted to the mirror that was by the front door and looked at his reflection only to find nothing looking back at him. He screamed and ran back to the kitchen panicking. “What’s wrong with me?!” He screamed as he clutched his head. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, then he heard his mother gasp beside him. “I can see you again!” She yelled as she ran to him, hugging him close. “W-what?” He sniffed. “Mark honey, I think you have the power to turn invisible… It doesn’t sound possible but that’s the only explanation I can come up with.” She breathed. He was bewildered, was this really true? How would he control it? How would he use it? Would people even notice? It’s not like they saw him anyways…


	11. The Boy With Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last introduction chapter!!! So from now on the chapters will be the actual story! Don’t worry I din’t forget about the dreamies! They’ll be brought in in a specific way later I promise! I hope you all are enjoying the fic and I hope you continue to like it and read it. Thank you!~

Lee Donghyuck was a sweet child full of light and life. Though he had a bit of mischief mixed in, he was all around a great child. His teachers loved him, he had a lot of friends, and he was happy with the carefree normal life he lived. Little did he know that this would change… 

He was nine when he first heard the thoughts of another person. He was at school and the class had just been dismissed for recess, and all of his classmates had all left, but just as he was about to step through the classroom doorway he heard his teacher’s voice…but it was like it it was inside his head… His brows furrowed and he turned around, “Mrs. Han…did you say something?” He asked. She looked at him confused, “No sweetie, go on outside and play.” She said with a sad smile. He nodded and did as he was told, but he found himself puzzled by the words he most definitely heard...‘I can’t believe he’s gone…’ is what he heard… Had something happened to Mrs. Han? She looked so sad… he brushed it off and continued to go about his day. 

But it happened again…he was eating dinner with his mother and father but not a word was spoken. His parents had both had long days at work and ended up getting into an argument when they got home, so this was the clam after the storm. He poked at his rice with his chopsticks silently, feeling uncomfortable with the tension going on between his parents. He looked over to his mother and stared at her expression, but then he started hearing her voice in his head, but she wasn’t speaking, “Doesn’t he know I work just as hard?! I can’t believe he would say something like that!” He heard…was he…reading her thoughts?! He looked at his father and sure enough he started hearing his voice “I shouldn’t have said that…I know her boss is overbearing and works her to the bone…God why did I do that.” He heard… He was shocked, could he really be reading their minds?! He might as well put this information to use…He gently nudged his father’s leg under the table which caused his father to look up at him. Donghyuck nodded his head in his mother’s direction before taking his empty plate to the kitchen and running upstairs, leaving his parents to their own devices. 

As he got older he also discovered that he had the ability to see potential outcomes of the future, they weren’t always accurate or true, and there wasn’t ever one definite outcome, but it was still unnerving whenever he had them, especially if the potential things that could be happening weren’t good things… It’s scary to be enjoying yourself one minute but then the next minute you’re left with the anxiety of knowing something bad could happen very soon because you saw it as a vision…


	12. Not So Different After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story really begins! Those were the intro chapters!!! The chapters will be much longer for now on! I hope you enjoy!~

Beep Beep Beep! Yuta groaned as he hit the off button on his alarm clock, he sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before pulling his covers off and swinging his feet off the bed, heading to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. This was his routine...wake up, brush teeth and wash his face, get dressed and do his hair, head downstairs and try to grab a quick bite to eat before heading off to school. Nothing extraordinary, nothing special...unlike him. After getting ready he ruffled his fingers through his brown hair before grabbing his bag and running downstairs. "Good morning sweetie! Your lunch is on the table! Please try to eat something for breakfast this time!" His mother called from the living room, Okay Mom." He responded mindlessly as he grabbed his lunch from the table, haphazardly tossing it into his bag before grabbing an apple and running out the door. After arriving at his high school he went to his locker and grabbed the two textbooks he needed for the day from it before heading to his first period...Pre-Calculus. He took his seat in the classroom and put his headphones in his ears, resting his head on top of his backpack with a bored expression on his face as we waited for class to start. 

Once the tardy bell rang, he took out his headphones and tucked them inside his backpack and busied himself with pulling out his notebook and calculator as the teacher entered. "Good morning class, I have an announcement." The teacher said. "Really? Already on the second of school? What could it possibly be?" Yuta thought to himself, instantly directing his attention towards the front of the room. "We have a new student. He just moved here this summer from Zhejiang China, would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher said turning to the skinny boy beside her. He had pale blonde hair and thin features, and he looked very nervous, "U-um...H-hi, my name is Dong Sicheng, you can call me Sicheng or Winwin...that's what my friends in China called me...it's nice to meet you." He said with a shy wave. Yuta couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness he remembered so clearly feeling when he first moved to Seoul eight years ago after the incident of discovering his powers, he grimaced at the thought. "Well we are happy to have you Sicheng, why don't you sit in the empty desk next to the boy back there with brown hair, Yuta could you please raise your hand?" The teacher asked, and Yuta did as she said. Tentatively Sicheng walked towards the desk next to Yuta's and managed an awkward smile as he sat down. "Now Yuta if you would please help him find his way around the school since he's new I'm sure he would appreciate it." His teacher said. Yuta nodded, "Yes ma'am." He responded. 

As class dragged on, Yuta found himself stealing glimpses at the boy next to him. Yuta had no interest in the lecture that the teacher was giving, so he tore a sheet of paper out of his notebook and quickly wrote a note on it saying "Hi my names Nakamoto Yuta, I'm from Osaka Japan, I'm in 12th grade, what's your schedule?" Then he slid it onto Sicheng's desk. The blonde boy quirked an eyebrow at him before reading it. He nodded to himself before uncapping his pen and writing something on the paper before sliding it back over to Yuta. "Pre-Calculus, Government, Chinese (Easy A), Mastery Level Dance, Anatomy, Lunch, and Advance Literature. I'm in 12th grade too, but I should be in 11th since I started school earlier than other kids back in China." Yuta smirked and wrote back, "We have the same schedule except third and fourth period, so I'll be seeing a lot more of you then. Here's my number, feel free to call or text me, you seem like a good guy." He slid the paper over and saw Sicheng skim over it, he smiled to himself and tucked the piece of paper inside his backpack before flashing Yuta one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen. Yuta felt his heart flutter...not that he'd admit it though...

After class ended Yuta and Sicheng grabbed their bags and walked to their next class, which was across campus. "So why did you move to Seoul?" Yuta asked. "Ah my family owns a restaurant and we got offered a good deal to move to a bigger building if we moved to Seoul." Sicheng explained in broken Korean. "You seem to have picked up Korean pretty fast though." Yuta said. Sicheng ducked his head shyly, "Ah...I still can't understand a lot...It's scary sometimes and I miss being able to speak Chinese and understand everyone." He said with a bit of sadness lacing his words. "I felt the same way when I moved here too." Yuta sighed. "Why did you move?" Sicheng asked innocently, Yuta stopped in his tracks and gulped...he couldn't tell him the truth. "A-ah, my mother got a job offer here and money was tight." He lied. Sicheng nodded understanding. Yuta patted his back, "Come on Sicheng the bell will ring soon." He said as they quickened their pace to get to class on time.

The weeks passed and Yuta and Sicheng got to know each other better. Yuta learned that Sicheng was a dancer and he was the best dancer in the high school age group at his dance school back in China. Likewise Sicheng learned that Yuta was on the school soccer team, and was one of their best players. They parted ways after their last period, Yuta had to go run his textbooks back to his locker, and Sicheng wanted to go talk to the dance teacher before he headed home. After depositing his textbooks in his locker, Yuta started to head towards the campus gates, when suddenly Yuta heard something hit the ground from the alley-like between two of the buildings. He glanced over and saw three boys from the basketball team surrounding Sicheng. Yuta's eyes widened as he watched one of them shove him against the wall, "So you dance huh? That's pretty weak, what are you secretly a girl?!" One of them growled at him. "D-dance is a sport... It's an art too, I like it, and no I-I'm not a girl." Sicheng stuttered. One of them smirked. "You don't sound like you're from around here...You must be that new Chinese kid. Well let's show you a thing or two about how we do things here." The boy glowered at him. Yuta gulped, he had to do something. Suddenly it hit him! Quickly he ducked behind the building so no one would see him, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on the trashcan beside the building, and caused it to move. "Shit the janitor must still be here, lets go before we get written up!" Yuta heard one of them whisper-shout, he grabbed his bag and pressed himself up against the wall so that no one would see him, and he watched the three boys sprint off. 

He glared in their direction, before heading into the alley between the two buildings to find Sicheng on the ground picking up his book which had been scattered around on the floor. "Hey I saw them messing with you, I moved the trashcan to get them to stop." Yuta said as he started helping Sicheng gather his stuff. "Thank you Yuta, you're really nice." Sicheng said sadly. Yuta frowned as got to his feet, and offered Sicheng a hand. "I don't think you're feminine for liking to dance, I think dancing is cool and fun, and it is a sport! I bet you get really overworked sometimes." Yuta said patting him on the shoulder. Sicheng's eyes brightened, and all of sudden a small cloud of pale white smoke in the shape of a heart appeared in between Yuta and Sicheng. Yuta stared in awe, Sicheng gasped and swatted at the smoke, "I-I have to go." He said hurriedly, and he quickly pushed past Yuta. Yuta's eyes widened, and he sickly spun around ran after him, and gently grabbed Sicheng's wrist, "W-wait!" He said. Sicheng turned around to face him looking scared. "D-did you do that?" Yuta breathed. Sicheng shifted his gazed before looking down at his feet, "I messed up big time didn't I...You probably think I'm a freak now that you saw it...yes...I did that...I have a superhuman ability to control wind and air..." Sicheng said. Yuta's eyes widened "O-oh...that's actually cool...but why a heart?" Yuta asked nervously. Sicheng blushed and shifted his weight from one For to the other, "Because I think you're cute and I like you..." Sicheng muttered. Yuta felt his heart stop. He blushed and gently took Sicheng's hands, "I think you're absolutely beautiful Sicheng, so..." he started, he focused his abilities on the rose bush that was beside them and plucked one and had it float up in front of him, "So why don't we be freaks together?" He smiled. Sicheng's eyes widened and he looked at Yuta then back at the rose, then back at at Yuta. "I-I...H-how?" Sicheng asked bewildered. "Same way you control wind and air...I can't move things with my mind." Yuta said scratching the back of his neck. Sicheng smiled and took the rose from its place in mid-air and sniffed it, before smiling and looking back at Yuta, "Yeah...let's be freaks together..." he said. Yuta smiled back at him and gently laced his fingers with Sicheng's as they started walking towards the school gates. It was nice to know he wasn't alone anymore.


	13. Roommates

BANG! A loud thud echoed through the small college dorm room as a suitcase and the last medium sized moving box fell to the floor. Johnny groaned in relief as he fell backwards onto his bed closing his eyes, earning a chuckle from his roommate. "You sure are tired for only carrying up a suitcase and three boxes." His roommate teased. Johnny opened his eyes and shot his roommate a playful glare, eliciting another light breathy laugh from the other boy, "I'll have you know they were quite heavy boxes." Johnny said matter of factly. "Did your mother insist you needed just about everything Imaginable too?" The boy asked with a knowing smile. Johnny grimaced, "Yeah. I told her six times I didn't need a printer and that I wouldn't even have enough room for one before she believed me." He said exasperatedly. The boy laughed, then held out his hand, "I'm Lee Taeyong nice to meet you, you seem like good company, I look forward to rooming with you." He said. He was on the paler and skinnier side and had his hair bleached pure white, he was about half a foot shorter than Johnny and he had a face like a model. Johnny shook his hand with a smile "I'm Johnny, nice to meet you too. Also wow your hands are so cold! How are you cold? It's so hot outside!" He said. Taeyong laughed nervously, "Poor circulation I guess." Then his brows furrowed, "That's a pretty Western name, are you not from here?" He asked. Johnny shook his head, "Well my Korean name is Youngho, but yeah I'm from Chicago Illinois in the U.S" he explained. "So why are you starting college in Seoul?" Taeyong asked. "My dad got a job offer here two years ago so it was either here, or move back to Chicago by myself, and although I miss the city, I'd be too far from my parents and it would be wicked expensive to try and get an apartment as a college freshman...So I'm here." He explained scratching the back of his neck. Taeyong hummed in understanding as he took in the appearance of his roommate; Johnny was a lot taller than he was, with relatively long light brown hair, and a cat like smile. He thought he was nice and funny, he definitely was looking forward to his freshman year now that he knew his roommate wasn't insane.

As the weeks passed, the two found themselves getting comfortable with their campus life, they shared the same core classes and were both in the same music theory class since they were both studying music; Johnny studying applied music therapy and psychology as his minors and Literature and Philosophy as his major, and Taeyong studying music composition and theory as his major and dance education as his minor. The two of them chose to sit next to each other in their shared classes, eat lunch together, and study together. So when it came time for a group project in their Music Theory class, it was no surprise that they instantly partnered up... However the groups needed to have three members.... 

"Ugh we have to turn in our list of group members on Monday, that gives us three days to find someone." Taeyong groaned as they walked through one of the campus courtyards. "Wait what about the sophomore? I heard he's got a really great voice, I wonder why no one has picked him yet..." Johnny wondered aloud. "You're right. Wait, isn't that him right there?" Taeyong stopped and pointed to a petite young man with curly strawberry blonde hair with earbuds in his ears sitting under a willow tree on the other side of the courtyard. "Yeah, that's him. Why don't we go see if he's already taken?" Johnny asked. Taeyong nodded, and they both started heading in the young man's direction. The young man seemed to notice their shadows looming in his peripheral vision, and looked up at them from his spot on the ground, pulling his earbuds from his ears, "Hi, can I help you?" The young man asked. "Hey, I'm Johnny and this is Taeyong, we're in the same music theory class as you and we need one more person for our group and we wanted to know if you were taken." Johnny said with a smile. The young man's eyes brightened, and he stood up, "Sure, I'd like that. I'm Moon Taeil by the way." He said. "Nice to meet you. We look forward to working with you! We'll see you in class later!" Johnny said, before he and Taeyong walked away to get to their next class.

Taeil smiled to himself, no one had made any effort to talk to him up until now... It made him feel happy to have someone actually seek him out for help. He returned to his spot beneath the willow tree and put his headphones back in... Maybe he'd finally make some friends... Little did he know that this happiness he felt was causing the rose bush next to him to bloom a little brighter, and unbeknownst to him, two other students passing by saw this...


	14. We're Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is Short On Purpose

"You saw that right? I'm not seeing things am I?" Yuta asked Sicheng. Sicheng nodded, "Yeah I saw, he must have the abilities over nature...So that means it's not just us anymore..." he said.


	15. More Alike Than We Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the series so far!!! Please let me know what you think!~

The sun had set about an hour ago, Johnny and Taeyong had finished their classes for the day a few hours prior, and they had gone back to their dorm for the night. About an hour and a half ago Johnny had said he was going for a run, which left Taeyong alone in their dorm studying. He could feel the room dropping in temperature as his tensions built up inside of him...He looked up from his textbooks and glanced around the room; he was home alone... Johnny would never know if he was careful about it. He gently shut his textbooks, and got up from his bed and closed the blinds on the window in their dorm. He brushed aside his mild paranoia of someone seeing him, or walking in on him at any moment, and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He held his left hand out in front of him, and gently waved his right hand over it, causing dainty ice crystals to appear. He smiled as he felt his hands turn cold, and he opened his eyes looking at his hands. Suddenly an idea came to him, and he clasped his hands together and blew into them, and when he opened his hand a small bird made of ice hopped around in his hands, it looked up at him and cocked its head before spreading its wings and taking flight around the room. Taeyong smiled and raised his arms a bit and gently flicked his index finger, causing little swirls of snow flurries to appear around the bird as it flew.

He closed his eyes and sighed happily as he spun on his heel, feeling the tiny snowflakes land on his face and in his hair. But when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Johnny standing in the doorway of their dorm with his mouth slightly agape. There was no covering up what he had done. There was no way he could get out of this. His friend and roommate had caught him red-handed and now he knew... No one knew until now. He felt anxiety flood his thoughts as he started to panic. "I-I..." he breathed out, a thin layer of ice bloomed beneath his feet as his levels of panic rose. This shook Johnny from his state of awe as he watched his friend panic, "Taeyong! It's okay. Take a deep breath, focus on your emotions. Just close your eyes and breathe. I'm not going to tell anyone and I'm not going to leave." He said gently as he stepped towards him, guiding him to sit down on his bed. Taeyong felt some of his anxiety dissipate with what Johnny said, and he closed his eyes and breathed like he was told. Once he felt his heart rate return to normal, and he had calmed down he opened his eyes and looked up at Johnny who was watching him with concerned eyes. "Are you okay now?" Johnny asked him. Taeyong nodded, but then thought for a moment... His brows furrowed, "How did you know how to do that?" Taeyong asked. "Because I know what that feels like." Johnny said solemnly. Taeyong scoffed, "Sure you do." He said sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes at Johnny. Johnny only started at him blankly for a second before smirking, lifting his left hand and snapping his fingers, causing a flame to bloom from his fingertips, "Yes...I do understand." He said with a smile.

Taeyong instantly drew back slightly at the sight of the flame, looking back and forth between Johnny and the fire that was flickering at his fingertips. Johnny laughed at this. Taeyong felt a smile spread across his face and he groaned, placing his hands over his eyes as he flopped backwards onto his bed, "Of all the people in this school I could've ended up rooming with I got the one other person who actually understands." He laughed. "Crazy how fate works huh?" Johnny said. "Yeah." Taeyong mumbled. Suddenly Taeyong sat up wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" Johnny asked. "If there's two of us who have superhuman abilities, then there had to be others..." Taeyong said. "Oh my god you're right...There has to be a way to know if there are others...and we should find them." Johnny said. Taeyong nodded, "First we're going to have to do a little research." He said. Johnny hummed in agreement.

The next day the two began their research to find anything that led them to any clues about their abilities and about people who possess any others. "Have you found anything yet?" Johnny called out from one side of the bookcase they were searching in the library. "No nothing...wait a second, Johnny come here." Taeyong called from the opposite side. Johnny walked over and found his friend staring up at one of the higher shelves. "What's up?" Johnny asked. "See that book, the old beat up brown one? Could you grab it please?" Taeyong asked. Johnny laughed, "Seriously you couldn't have gotten a chair?" He asked teasingly. Taeyong shot him a glare before a smile bloomed across his face, "Perks of having a tall friend." He said. Johnny grabbed the book off the shelf and handed it to Taeyong, glancing over his friend's shoulder as he flipped through the book. Taeyong's brows furrowed as he scanned the page, "I found it!" He whisper yelled. "What?! What did you find?" Johnny asked surprised. "Fifteen Forces...Fire, Ice, Earth, Air, Water, Ground, Telekinesis, Healing, Time Control, Electricity, Invisibility, Telepathy and Foresight, Teleportation, Light, and Speed... Originally spoken about as an old tale...One man claimed to have encountered the deities who held each ability, but no one believed him... It is speculated that upon being discovered then doubted the deities left behind their physical forms, and would choose someone to bestow the ability on once someone worthy was born..." Taeyong read aloud. He looked up at Johnny, "So that means there's thirteen others besides us..." Taeyong said. Johnny nodded, "We have to find them, the forces were meant to be together, we have to live up to what's destined for us." Johnny said. Taeyong nodded solemnly, "Agreed."


	16. Someone Out There

As the week went on Johnny and Taeyong tried to find more information and any potential clues on the other thirteen forces, alas the one book with the legend was really the only information of use... "Ok so I just thought of something." Johnny said to Taeyong as he looked up from his psychology textbook. Taeyong hummed in response, not looking up from his own work, "What if the new holders of the other forces haven't been born yet? Or what if some have already died?... The book said we're still mortal so it's entirely possible for that to be the case." Johnny said. Taeyong looked over to him and furrowed his brows, "Well, then we'll just have to find the others who are currently existing...We can't be the only ones...there has to be at least a few others." Taeyong sighed as he turned his attention back to his textbook. "I guess you're right...there has to be at least one other person out there..." Johnny said as he stared at the ceiling.


	17. The Music Room

Ding! Ding! Ding! The bell rang signaling the end of fourth period at Hyeon-Jeong high school. Mark sighed as he tossed his Chemistry notebook into his backpack, before hoisting it up onto his right shoulder. He placed his earbuds in his ears before merging into the flooded halls of his high school. "Why are people so insistent on walking in groups and blocking the entire hallway?" He thought as he huffed in frustration as he looked out at the sea of students in front of him. "Oh right...It's because they actually have friends unlike you." He thought bitterly as he gripped his backpack strap a bit tighter as he attempted to squeeze through the sea of students. Little did he know that he had someone following him not too far behind him...

He sighed in relief as he got down to the fine arts building where no one was blocking the halls or entrances. He ducked inside the building he was all too familiar with, and quietly walked towards the chorus and music room. This is where he had been spending his lunch period for the past year and a half since he started high school. It was quiet, he had access to a piano and it was the perfect place for him to compose songs and write lyrics... Plus there was one to bother him, not like people bothered talking to him anyways... Once he closed the door behind him, he felt a smile bloom across his face, and he plucked the earbuds from his ears, and walked towards the first set of stairs that led to the different levels of chairs and the bottom floor where a grand piano sat atop a slightly raised platform that acted as a makeshift stage. He hummed to himself as he walked down past the rows of chairs towards the piano, shrugging his backpack off his shoulder letting it hit the floor with a moderate thud. He unzipped the main pocket and pulled out a medium sized black leather notebook, a black folder, and a pencil, and set them down on the piano. He walked over to one of the curtains that framed the miniature stage, and pulled a guitar case from behind it, and carried it over to the piano bench. He sat down and opened the leather notebook to reveal many pages filled with lyrics and song titles and some guitar chords here and there. He flipped to his most recent page in the notebook and started strumming his guitar as he sang to himself. He felt the world around him go silent as his brain only zeroed in on the music he was creating... That's probably why he didn't hear the door open...

Donghyuck watched the blonde boy in awe... He had seen him in the hallways a few times, and had caught him in the chorus room a few times when he had attempted to go practice during lunch, and he had always wondered what the boy was doing all by himself with a guitar and the piano...and today he finally let his curiosity get the best of him. He quietly walked down the stairs leading the the ground where the other boy was, but still keeping his distance. He carefully slipped into one of the rows of seats and sat down, and continued to savor every note that was played, and every words that tumbled past the blonde boy's lips. Finally with one last chord, the boy's song came to an end and Donghyuck broke out into a smile and stood up and started clapping. The blonde boy's head jerked towards him as he gasped and jumped in surprise, causing him to fall off the piano bench. Donghyuck gasped and ran towards the boy, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you! But I've seen you in here before and I was curious as to what you've been up to all this time..." Donghyuck rambled. He bit his lip anxiously and held out a hand to help the boy back to his feet. Mark stared at him, currently overwhelmed with the situation. Someone had noticed him, and actually wanted to know what he was doing... He couldn't suppress the feeling of joy that bloomed throughout his body. 

He took the mystery boy's hand and let himself be helped to his feet. The boy in front of him held out his hand again, "I'm Lee Donghyuck, I'm a freshman...I think you play and sing beautifully." He said with a soft smile. Mark stared at his hand, then glanced up at the boy's eyes for a moment before shaking his hand, "Lee Minhyung, but please just call me Mark, I'm a sophomore, and thank you..." he responded awkwardly. The boy he now knew as Donghyuck laughed lightly, "Did you write that song?" He asked. Mark nodded hesitantly, Donghyuck's eyes sparkled, "That's incredible!" He said. Mark smiled, and fidgeted with his hands nervously. "Could you play another one?" Donghyuck asked, the same enthusiastic sparkle still shining in his eyes. Mark nodded and sat back down and turned to another song in his notebook and began to play. Donghyuck watched him intently as he took in every note and word, as Mark played one final chord before looking up at Donghyuck shyly, Donghyuck felt his heart rate quicken. "That's really amazing. You're really talented." He said quickly. Mark felt his cheeks heat up as a pale pink dusted over them, "Thank you..." he muttered softly. Ding Ding Ding! The bell rang signaling the period ending, had an hour seriously passed by that quickly? Mark began to collect his things and walk towards the stairs, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look Donghyuck in the eyes, "Do you always come in here during lunch?" He asked. Mark nodded hesitantly. Donghyuck smiled at him, "Then I definitely will come back. I would like to hear more of your music. I'll see you around." He said. Mark nodded curtly before quickly hurrying to leave the classroom, leaving Donghyuck behind.

Donghyuck watched him walk away...and once again let his curiosity get the best of him. He narrowed his eyes in Mark's direction and focused in on him. "He saw me...He wanted to talk to me...Someone actually noticed me...Maybe it's a joke?" He heard Mark's thoughts say. He felt his heart clench, what did that mean? Why would he think something like that? He shook his head, all he knew was that he needed to get to know him better, and find more ways to spend more time with him and understand what his thoughts meant...


	18. What's On Your Mind?

"Donghyuck...Donghyuck...Donghyuck!" Donghyuck jumped as he finally registered his name being called after the third time. He snapped his head up to look his friend Jeno in the eyes. "What's that matter with you? First you weren't paying attention in class, now you're spacing out hardcore...what's up with you?" Jeno asked as he took a bite of his lunch. Donghyuck blinked and thought about the cute and talented boy named Mark he had met the day prior... He blushed and looked down at his lunch, poking it with his chopsticks, "N-nothing." He mumbled. Jeno laughed, "That is a blatant lie and you know it. If only we could switch powers, then I could get inside your head for once." He said. Donghyuck snorted, "As if I'd want to be able to control light, I'm happy with what I've got thank you very much Lee Jeno." He said. He and Jeno had been neighbors growing up, so it wasn't too long before they found out that the other had a form of superhuman ability. "At least I have substantial evidence to prove that I've got abilities...not that I want people knowing though." Jeno mumbled. "Anyways, not the point. There's something on your mind and it's obviously bothering you, so spill." Jeno said before taking a sip of his water. 

"Fine." Donghyuck grumbled. "I may or may not have met someone...and he's really cute and really talented..." he muttered. "What?!" Jeno shouted. "When?! How?! Who?!" He continued to shout, receiving a disapproving look from a teacher passing by. "His name is Mark...I don't know much about him, but I've seen him in the halls during the class change to lunch, and he never goes to the cafeteria...so I followed him yesterday and he went to the music room and he was playing guitar and singing, and they were songs he wrote!" Donghyuck explained. Jeno smirked at him... "What's the face for?" Donghyuck glared at him. "You've got it bad man, you're seriously whipped." He laughed. "Shut up no one is as whipped as you are for Na Jaemin." Donghyuck scoffed indignantly. Jeno blushed, "I told you not to bring that up." Jeno said narrowing his eyes at him. "So are you going to introduce me to this mystery Mark?" Jeno asked. "I don't know...Not yet, I'm going to have to work on him...he's...interesting..." Donghyuck said as he thought about his encounter with Mark yesterday. "Please tell me you didn't read him already." Jeno groaned. "You did didn't you." Jeno sighed. Donghyuck grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, "What he was cute, I wanted to make sure he didn't think I was insane." He said. "Why am I friends with you?" Jeno sighed. "Because I can read Na Jaemin's mind and potentially see what any future between you two looks like." Donghyuck smirked. Jeno groaned, "That terrifies me...of all the people that I know that could have that much power over me, it had to be you." He said. "Karma's a bitch huh?" Donghyuck teased. "Yeah." Jeno mumbled.


	19. How Did You Know I Was Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this!!! Please let me know what you think in the comments!!!

Ding Ding Ding! The final bell rang throughout the halls of Hyeon-Jeong High School, signaling the end of the day. "You coming?" Jeno asked Donghyuck. Donghyuck continued to place his notebooks and folders into his backpack as he shook his head. "I'm going to stay after and work on the solo for the solo auditions at the end of the week for the winter concert." He said, "Go on without me, I'll see you tomorrow Jeno." Donghyuck said as he stood up from his desk, hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders. Jeno nodded and smiled at him cheekily; "Don't let the mystery boy keep you up all night, we have a history test tomorrow!" Jeno teased before leaving their classroom. Donghyuck clutched his chorus folder and walked towards the fine arts building. He entered the chorus and music room and found it to be empty just as he had expected it to be. He walked down the stairs towards the piano, and shrugged his backpack off his shoulders. He placed his folder on the piano as he hummed some arpeggios and scales to warm up his vocal chords. He sat down on the piano bench and looked over the solo he would be auditioning for. He played his starting pitch and began to sing it, he kept a steady beat with his foot as he continued to sight read the lyrics of the solo. Once he had sung through it once he circled the parts he felt he needed to work on the most, and he ran it again... However towards the end of his second time singing through it, he felt something odd... It was the same feeling he felt when he was trying to zero in on someone's thoughts...

He stopped singing and turned his head towards the rows of chairs... He squinted at them, and tried to focus in on the energy he was picking up. "Wow he sings beautifully..." He heard... It was a familiar voice..."Oh...why did he stop?" He heard again, and that's when he realized who's voice it was...it was Mark's... His brows furrowed, there was no one there though, and he couldn't read thoughts from distances over 50 meters... So why was he hearing Mark's thoughts. "Mark?" He whispered to himself genuinely confused. He heard a small gasping sound, instantly followed by the sound of Mark's thoughts "Shit! How did he know I was here?! He can't see me, how did he know?!" He heard. Donghyuck felt his breath falter, and he gulped before calling out... "Maybe I'm going crazy...but Mark...are you here? If you are, can you please come out from where you're hiding? I'll explain I promise." He said shakily. Silence...except the thoughts he was still hearing, "He knows you're here...should you just show him? What if he freaks out? Should I just do it?" Donghyuck heard. "Mark...please I promise I won't freak out." He said responding to the others thoughts. He heard shuffling from one of the rows of chairs towards the top level, then he heard soft footsteps following... No way...

The footsteps continued to approach where he was standing, and Donghyuck felt his palms sweat... "Oh god I really hope he doesn't freak out." He heard Mark's thoughts again. Suddenly Mark was in front of him. Donghyuck' eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards. "H-how did you do that?!" He asked in shock. "First tell me how you knew I was here." Mark said equally surprised. "U-um...well..." Donghyuck paused, scratching the back of his neck and shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I can read minds and sometimes see potential futures and possible outcomes of things..." he said shyly. Mark's eyes widened..."So you could hear my thoughts?" He asked. Donghyuck nodded. "So you heard everything that I've been thinking in the past ten minutes?" Mark asked again. Donghyuck nodded again. Mark groaned, "That's cool but also so embarrassing... I guess that's one thing we have in common though." Mark said looking at him. Donghyuck cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. Mark smirked and just like that he was gone again. Donghyuck gasped, "Mark!" He called out. But Mark reappeared on his left side, "I can turn invisible...but I guess you're the only one I can't hide from." He said sheepishly. Donghyuck laughed at the audacity of the situation, "Yeah I guess so..." he said awkwardly. "So what's this song that you're singing?" Mark asked in an attempt to ease the tension. "Oh I was practicing for an audition for a solo I have in a few days..." Donghyuck explained nonchalantly. Mark smiled at him, "It sounds really beautiful, you have a really nice voice, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll get it." He said. "You think so?" Donghyuck asked. Mark nodded with a smile. "T-thank you..." he mumbled. 

Once again the two were left in an awkward silence. "So I'm more of a lyricist and rapper I guess than a singer...but since you sing...do you think that maybe I could have you sing vocals for some of my songs?" Mark asked shyly as a light coat of pink dusted his cheeks. Donghyuck felt his heart jump in his chest, and his eyes sparkled with joy, "I-I'd love to." He said excitedly. Mark laughed lightly at his reaction, "Would you maybe like to honor me and join me for bubble tea?" Donghyuck asked him. "I'd love that." Mark said as he gripped his backpack straps and smiled at the boy in front of him. Donghyuck picked up his own bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking out with Mark... Perhaps this could be the beginning of something so much bigger...


	20. Maybe Things Won't Be So Bad

Donghyuck shifted where he was seated on the floor of the music room next to Mark. Mark quirked his brow at this, "Is there something wrong?" Mark asked. Donghyuck sighed, "Would you like to meet a friend of mine? He's convinced you're made up and that I'm lying about you actually having my feelings reciprocated." Donghyuck grumbled. Mark laughed, "Sure, what's his name?" Mark responded. "His name is Jeno, I'll tell him to come in here." Donghyuck said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted his friend. Within the next few minutes the door to the music room slammed open and a boy sprinted in. The boy had light orangey-brown hair and seemed to be around the same height as Mark. He panted lightly, he had clearly run from wherever he previously had been, "I can't believe you weren't kidding." He said between puffs of breath as he walked down the stairs towards them. Mark laughed and Donghyuck smirked triumphantly at his friend. "I'm Lee Jeno. It's nice to meet you Mark...I've heard quite a bit about you the great and talented invisible boy." He said as he smirked at Donghyuck. Donghyuck blushed, "S-shut up." He mumbled embarrassed. "Wait, invisible? Donghyuck...did you tell him?" Mark asked. Donghyuck nodded. "Ah don't worry, it was an accident, and I understand." Jeno interjected. Mark cocked his head. Jeno laughed softly, "Let me show you. Donghyuck, can you do me a favor and go turn off the lights?" Jeno asked.

Donghyuck sighed feigning annoyance, but frankly he was interested in what Mark's reaction to Jeno's powers would be. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the light switch a few feet away, allowing the room to be enveloped in darkness. Mark was about to ask what he was doing, when suddenly a bright orb of light appeared in Jeno's hands. Mark's eyes widened in awe at the sight before him. Jeno smiled at his reaction before thrusting his hands into the air, causing a brilliant beam of light to shoot upwards before bursting into tiny orbs of light which drifted down from the ceiling. Mark stared in awe, Jeno laughed at his reaction while Donghyuck grumbled, "Show off." He muttered before flicking the lights on. "That's really cool you can do that." Mark said, still taken aback by what Jeno had just done. Jeno smiled, "Thank you! But now I want to see yours." He said. Mark sighed and stood up from where he was sitting and looked Jeno in the eyes before focusing on turning invisible. Suddenly Jeno jumped backwards with a gasp, "Oh my god you weren't kidding Donghyuck!" He shouted, causing Mark and Donghyuck to laugh. Mark returned to his natural state and smiled at the still surprised boy in front of him. "Well, it looks like the three of us will get along really well from here on out." Donghyuck said. Mark and Jeno smiled and nodded. "Maybe things wouldn't be so bad anymore for us anymore..." Donghyuck heard Mark And Jeno's thoughts say at the same time. He smiled...yeah...it was going to be alright.


	21. How To Spend A Summer In Five Days

Ding Ding Ding! The final bell sounded throughout the halls and classrooms of Hyeon-Jeong high school, signaling the end of the school day and the start of summer vacation. Mark smiled to himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Summer...Finally. "Mark! Mark come on we have a summer to start wasting away!" He heard being called from the doorway of his classroom. He turned around and saw Jeno and Donghyuck smiling excitedly. He laughed as he headed towards them. "So what's the plan for summer?" Mark asked as the trio walked out of the school. "Well, Jeno leaves for a dance training camp, and I leave for Jeju to visit family in five days, and you leave for Canada in two months." Donghyuck explained to Mark. "So ultimately we have five days together before we all spilt up for the summer." Mark said. "Yeah." The two boys beside him said. "I can't believe you leave a few days before Jeno and I get back and then come back only a week before school starts. That means I'm stuck with him foe two weeks without you." Donghyuck complained. "Hey! Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not a part of this friend group." Jeno shot back, causing the trio to erupt into laughter.

"So what are we going to do?" Mark asked. "I don't know...just hang out I guess...None of us can drive. There's nothing interesting coming to town until we leave, so we're just stuck here. At least you get to leave the country." Donghyuck grumbled. "Sorry I wasn't born here." Mark said with a laugh. "Well, we could always watch movies, I have both Avengers movies and Gaurdians of the Galaxy." Jeno suggested. Mark and Donghyuck hummed in agreement. "But that's something we could do tonight, we need more ideas." Donghyuck said. "We could play badminton, or just walk around town?" Mark suggested, the other two groaned, "But it's so hot outside." Donghyuck whined. "Says the one who is going to Jeju in a week." Mark teased. "We could play soccer and basketball too, oh and there's a new mini golf place not too far from here!" Jeno suggested. "Yeah that sounds like fun!" Mark said. "Well I guess we have our five days of summer together planned out then. I'll see you guys at my house in an hour." Jeno said before walking up to his house, leaving Mark and Donghyuck still walking to their houses which were about five houses away.

And just like that their limited time together was spent, and they were left with one day to spend together. "Alright. It's our last day together, so let's do something fun. Let's go play mini golf." Donghyuck announced to the two boys sprawled out on his bedroom floor in front of him. "Alright." Mark said, getting up mfrom where he was. "Hey wait for me." Jeno said, following behind them. The trio arrived at the fun comic book and grunge themed mini golf course and were greeted by a very tall young man with jet black hair and navy blue undertones. He looked up at them once the bell above the door had rung signaling the arrival of customers, and he smiled at the three teens. "Hey! Welcome to Limitless mini golf, my name's Johnny, how can I help you?" He asked brightly. Mark spoke up for the three of them, "Uh, we'd like to play a round of mini golf please." He said awkwardly. "Regular medium or difficult?" Johnny asked. "Um we've never been here before so what do you suggest?" Mark replied. Johnny laughed lightly, "I'll set you up for the medium course, that'll be 5000 won each." Johnny said. Each of them handed him a 5000 won note, "Thank you, go ahead and grab a putter and a golf ball from the wall over there, and it's going to be the first path on your right after you go through those doors." Johnny explained to them, pointing to the set of glass doors a few feet from the resister booth he was stationed at that led outside to the different mini golf courses. "Thank you." The three of them said in unison. Johnny smiled, "Alright, let me know if you need anything." He said before returning back to the book he had next to him on the counter.

The trio had been playing through the mini golf course for the past forty-five minutes, laughing the entire time at how bad they all were. "I don't even know where that went." Jeno said after he whacked his ball into oblivion. "Well you better find it or another one because I'm not going and getting another one." Donghyuck grumbled. "At least he didn't hit his ball into the water on the first hole." Mark laughed teasing Donghyuck. "You're never going to let me live that down huh." Donghyuck glared at him playfully. "Nope." Mark and Jeno chorused. They continued to play through the course until the sun had set and the had reached the last hole. In the end Mark ended up winning since he was more careful with the strength of his swing, but the important part was they had fun. "Well, did you guys have fun?" Johnny asked them as they walked back into the small building that housed the putters, golf balls, a few vending machines, and the register booth. "Yeah it was a lot of fun." Donghyuck said. Johnny smiled at them, "That's good to hear, just hand me your putters, I'll put them back." He said holding out his hand to take the three putters from them. They thanked him and handed him their putters. "Alright well I'm happy you had fun, and I hope you come back again." Johnny said before waving to the teens. They waved back and left the little shop and started heading back to their houses.

The trio stopped in front of Jeno's driveway, "Well, I've got to go pack for a two month dance training camp, and I haven't even started." Jeno said. "Yeah I need to pack too..." Donghyuck said. "Hey it's only two months! And we can Skype and call each other, plus I'll see you guys off in the morning." Mark said. They nodded, Mark patted them both on the shoulder, "Alright, get to packing you two, I'll see you in the morning before you both leave." Mark said before heading towards his own house.


	22. You Look A Little Lonely, Think You Could Help Me Out?

"There that's the last bag." Mark said as he hoisted Donghyuck's suitcase into the trunk of his family's car. Donghyuck smiled at the older before they both closed the trunk together. Donghyuck's mother patted Mark on the shoulder, "Thank you for helping us pack up the car sweetie, that was so kind of you!" She cooed. Mark smiled then turned to Donghyuck, "Let's go see Jeno off." He said. Donghyuck nodded and the two headed down the street towards Jeno's driveway where his mother was coping at him and peppering his cheeks with kisses. "I love you too mom, but it's only two months! I'll be back before you know it! Yes I promise I'll call you- Ah Mark, Donghyuck!" Jeno called out to them as they approached. "Hey." The pair responded. "Ah it looks like my ride is here." Jeno said as he looked down the road and caught sight of the taxi that was picking him up. "Well, I hope you have fun at dance camp, work hard but don't hurt yourself." Mark said lightly hitting his shoulder. Jeno smiled at the gesture, "Yeah, you're going to blow them away. Go show them that Lee Jeno owns the stage." Donghyuck said giving him two thumbs up. Jeno laughed and hugged both of them before waving goodbye and climbing into the car. 

Mark and Donghyuck continued to wave as the car began to drive away. "Donghyuck! We're leaving in five minutes!" Donghyuck's mother called from down the street. Donghyuck sighed and the pair started heading back to his driveway, stopping a few feet away from where the car was parked. "Don't look so sad, you've been talking about how you love Jeju so much for the past four months! You're going to have fun." Mark said gently rubbing his shoulder. Donghyuck sighed "I know I just wish you could come, or that I'd get to see you before you went to Canada." He said. Mark smiled at him, "Maybe next summer. I'll skype you don't worry. I...I love you." Mark said, feeling his cheeks heat up. Donghyuck beamed at him, quickly placing a kiss on his cheek before turning to head towards his car waving to Mark as he did so. Mark felt his blush worsen, yet he still waved back at Donghyuck's retreating figure before stepping out of the way so the car could pull out of the driveway. And so began his two months of summer with nothing to do.

He sighed starting up at the sky as he laid down in his backyard...What could he do? He really only had Donghyuck and Jeno so there wasn't anyone he could hang out with. He didn't have a drivers license or a car, so he couldn't go anywhere too far... "I can't stand this. I need to do something." He muttered to himself, hoisting himself up off the ground. He walked out of his neighborhood and walked to the bus stop not too far from the entrance, and tucked his earbuds into his ears as he patiently waited for the bus to arrive. It pulled up about ten minutes later, and he swiped his bus card and took a seat relatively close to the front of the bus, and waited for the bus to enter the busier part of the city. After about twenty minutes had passed, the bus stopped at one of the bus stops just outside one of the busier parts of Seoul, and Mark grabbed the small bag he had brought with him and walked off the bus. He glanced around and caught sight of a café. "Perfect." He thought, and headed towards the sleek and modern looking café.

The café was polished and neat, with white walls adorned with rose gold and matte black geometric decorations, causing a modern and artistic feel. There were couches and beanbags placed around a fireplace, and sleek tables and chairs that contrasted nicely with the light walls, and a sign above the menus on the wall that read "The Neo City Café". Mark breathed in the rich smell of freshly ground coffee beans as he walked towards one of the empty tables towards the back of the shop and sat down. He pulled his black leather notebook from his bag and opened it up to a new page and began to brainstorm lyrics. He had been at it for a good bit of time until a plastic cup filled with a bubbly transparent drink with some kind of red syrup at the bottom was placed in front of him. His brows furrowed together and he looked up and saw the kind face of the young man from the mini golf place from the day before standing in front of him. He took out his earbuds, "Hey, you're the guy from the mini golf place...uh...Johnny right?" Mark said. The tall young man smiled and sat down in the open seat across the table from Mark. "Yeah." He said. "Do you work here too?" Mark asked. Johnny smirked with a light laugh, "Yes, this is my actual job. I used to work at the mini golf place. I was covering a shift for one of my old friends since he was busy and no one else could cover it. This job suits me better, and I get to see more people." Johnny explained thoughtfully. Mark nodded. "So where are your friends? You look awfully lonely, you guys should be out enjoying summer!" Johnny said. "Well, they both left today, one has a dance training camp, and the other is going to visit family in Jeju." Mark explained. "Ahh...By the way that drink is for you, it's our new summer drink." Johnny said, gesturing towards the drink. Mark picked it up and looked at it, "What's in it?" He asked. "Sparkling lemonade, and cherry syrup. It's been really popular so I thought maybe I'd bring you one on the house since you looked pretty lonely." Johnny explained with a smile. Mark nodded, and took a tentative sip, "Wow! That is really good! What's it called?" He asked. "Cherry Bomb. My friend Taeyong came up with it, he's the guy over there with pink hair by the espresso machine." Johnny said pointing over his shoulder. Mark hummed, in response.

The two sat in silence for a bit..."You know...if you don't have anything to do...we could always use a hand..." Johnny offered. Mark cocked an eyebrow at him, "You mean work here?" He asked. "Yeah, it's good money, and we actually have a lot of fun here." Johnny said. "Alright, I'll do it." Mark said. Johnny broke out into a bright smile, "Perfect! Oh I never caught your name..." he said. "It's Mark." He said. Johnny shot him a puzzled look, "You wouldn't happen to speak English would you?" He asked. Mark smiled knowingly, "Yeah I'm from Canada. I'm assuming you speak English too since you're asking and your name is Johnny." Mark said. Johnny laughed, "Yeah I'm from Chicago." He said. Mark hummed in response, "So when do I start?" He asked. "Right now." Johnny said as he got up from the table. "W-what?!" Mark asked incredulously. "But I haven't had any training!" He elaborated. Another amused laugh tumbled from the older boy's mouth, "No need to worry, you've got the two best people in the business to show you the ropes." He said ruffling Mark's hair. "Come on! Let's get you an apron and have you meet the staff!" Johnny said gesturing for Mark to follow him.


	23. Just Like Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> This chapter is a jump backwards in the timeline so I can explain how more members have met thus far. If I don't do this it won't make sense so this chapter takes place a few months before the school year ends, so this was happening at the same time that Mark, Jeno and Haechan are still in school, but since Johnny, Taeyong, Taeil, Yuta, Winwin, and some others who will be introduced in this chapter are in college, it has to be a separate chapter. I hope that makes sense.

The seasons had just begun to turn, while the cold still nipped at the skin of those outside, spring would be on the way soon, and the semester would be finishing up in a few months. Johnny sipped his coffee as he sat on a bench staring out at the empty campus courtyard in front him in deep thought. However he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked upwards and whipped around to see Taeyong behind him. "Jesus Taeyong, you almost gave me a heart attack." He grumbled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but Taeil texted me and said he's free to work on our project tonight. We should try to rehearse our song as much as we can before we have to present next week." Taeyong said. Johnny nodded, and stood up, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, "Where did he want to meet?" Johnny asked. "He said he was on his way to one of the individual practice rooms in the fine arts hall." Taeyong said as the two started heading in that direction. 

Upon arriving inside the music hall, the duo spotted their partner they had become quite aquatinted with the past few months. Taeil was standing in front of the door of one of the practice rooms, peering through the window. Taeyong and Johnny shot each other puzzled looks, "What are you doing?" Taeyong asked, causing the other male to jump and turn around. "A-ah Taeyong, Johnny...I didn't hear you guys come in. I was watching these two guys in there." Taeil said. Johnny cocked an eyebrow at him, "You don't think that's a little creepy?" Johnny asked. Taeil blanched at his words, "N-No! It's not like that! Just...look for yourself." Taeil said, gesturing for them to join him by the door. The pair walked over to where he was and peered inside, seeing two young males whom they recognized from their music theory class, one had medium length chestnut hair and a bright smile, while the other had burgundy colored hair and patting the steady beat of the song against his thigh...But there was something else they saw... The sheet of music they were reading were suspended in mid air in front of them. Johnny and Taeyong's eyes widened, "What the hell?" Johnny breathed, furrowing his brows at the sight before him. "How?" He thought. Suddenly he heard Taeyong gasp beside him. "Johnny." He whispered. Johnny shot him a look of confusion, "What?" He asked. "The fifteen forces...one of them is telekinesis..." he whispered lowly. Johnny's eyes brightened, "You don't think..." Johnny trailed off. "There's only one way to know." Taeyong said, as he reached for the door handle. Taeil grabbed his wrist, "What are you doing? And what are you talking about?" He asked, completely confused on what was happening. Taeyong shook his hand off of his wrist, "Don't worry, it's nothing just give me a second." Taeyong said. Taeil stood there incredulously, still utterly confused as to what was happening.

Taeyong took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside with Johnny not too far behind him closing the door, leaving Taeil out in the hall. The two boys inside whipped around wide eyed and the sheets of music instantly dropped to their feet...they knew they had been caught. "You." Taeyong said gently as he pointed at the boy medium length chestnut hair. The other male gulped and nodded shakily. "You were making those papers float weren't you." Taeyong asked softly. The boy was visibly starting to panic, and Johnny's eyes widened, "Shit." He muttered as he moved closer to the panicked boy. "It's okay, don't freak out. We're not going to make fun of you, we're not going to tell anyone, and we understand what you're going through." Johnny said gently, "Here, take a deep breath." He continued. The boy shakily drew in a breath and released it. "Alright good. Now we just have a few questions." Johnny said. "Why should we trust you?" The other boy with burgundy hair asked, as a thin cloud of white smoke started billowing around him. "He has abilities too!" Johnny and Taeyong thought.  
Taeyong stepped forward, "Because we're just like you." He said, raising his hand, and uncurling his fingers, causing a a dainty handful of snowflakes to tumble from his palm. The two boys gasped, but then turned their gaze to Johnny who just smiled before opening the palm of his hand to reveal a tongue of fire sitting in the palm of his hand. 

The one with burgundy hair turned to the one with chestnut hair, "There really are others like us!" He said. Taeyong nodded, "Yes. There's actually a total of fifteen people who poses abilities like ours." Taeyong said. "So you poses telekinesis obviously...but you caused smoke to appear, so would that make you...air?" Johnny asked. The one with burgundy hair nodded shyly. "I'm Nakamoto Yuta it's nice to meet someone else like us." He said sticking out his hand. Taeyong and Johnny both shook it. "I'm Dong Sicheng." The boy with burgundy hair said. Taeyong cocked an eyebrow at them. "You two aren't from here are you?" He asked bluntly. Yuta smirked, "I'm Japanese and he's Chinese." He said. Taeyong nodded. "Well. This makes four out of fifteen." Johnny said. "Johnny...Taeyong...What's going on?" The four of them turned around and saw Taeil standing in the doorway. Yuta gasped and pushed past Johnny and Taeyong. "You!" He shouted. Taeil's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall. "You have an ability too!" Yuta smiled. "Sicheng and I saw. In fact! It was last semester after you two had talked to him!" Yuta shouted pointing at Johnny and Taeyong. Johnny and Taeyong looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about? Taeil...is that true?" Taeyong asked. Taeil gulped, and looked down at his hands which were curled into fists. He sighed before uncurling them to reveal his palms full of small flowers. The four boys gasped, "I told you I was right." Sicheng muttered in Yuta's ear. Taeyong broke out into joyous laughter, "That's five! And four of the five elementals!" Taeyong shouted happily, drawing the boys around him into a warm group hug. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?!" Taeil groaned. 

The four broke apart, and Taeyong sighed, "Alright so there's legend that there were once fifteen deities who possessed each force, Fire, Ice, Earth, Air, Water, Ground, Telekinesis, Healing, Time Control, Electricity, Invisibility, Telepathy and Foresight, Teleportation, Light, and Speed... Someone claimed to have encountered the deities who held each ability, but no one believed them. So, it is speculated that upon being discovered then doubted the deities left behind their physical forms, and would go on and choose someone to bestow the ability on once someone worthy was born...And I guess those worthy people were us..." Taeyong explained. "So there's ten others just like us?" Taeil asked. "Yes, and it's our job to find them...For all we know they could be a lot closer than we think." Johnny said solemnly.


	24. The Neo City Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's First day on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> And now we are back to the present timeline! I hope you're enjoying the story! Let me know what you think!~

Johnny lead Mark behind the counter and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed an apron off the hooks on the wall, and tossed it at Mark's chest. "That's yours now kid, wear it with pride." Johnny said, offering Mark a dorky smile. Mark chuckled lightly and slipped his head through the head hole of the apron, and tied it snugly around his waist. "Alright go wash your hands over there and then meet me back out by the counter and the machines and I'll start your training." Johnny said before leaving. Mark stood there for a moment, trying to process what was happening...He had a job now...Did he want a job? Johnny seemed cool and fun to be around, and this would be a good way to pass time until he left for Canada. Maybe this would be good. He washed his hands like he was instructed and quickly headed out to where Johnny was. 

"Alright, what now?" Mark asked. "First things first, we're a team. On a team you have each other's backs. A team gets along, has fun. But most importantly a team is a family. So you need to meet your team." Johnny said. Mark nodded, and the pink haired young man Johnny pointed out before stepped forward. He was an inch or two shorter than Mark and had wide, round, dark brown eyes that held a knowledgeable intensity behind them, he also had outrageously symmetrical and chiseled features, but his intense gaze broke as he donned a kind smile and held out his hand to Mark. "I'm Lee Taeyong, I'm 21, and I'm one of the managers when I'm on duty, and one of the baristas, I do a little bit of everything around here, it's nice to meet you." He said. Mark shook his hand, "Lee Minhyung, but just call me Mark, I'm almost 17 and this job sounds like a lot of fun." Mark said. Johnny patted his shoulder, "I never formally introduced myself, I'm Seo Youngho, but just call me Johnny, I'm 21 and I'm head barista and I'm also one of the managers when I'm on duty." Johnny said with a smile. "There's four more people you need to meet, two are on their lunch break, one isn't working today and the other should be here..." Taeyong explained, trailing off as he thought for a minute. 

Johnny brightened up upon hearing this, and turned towards the door to the kitchen, "Jeffery! You back there!?" Johnny called out into the kitchen. There was a groan and some shuffling heard before a young man with strawberry blonde hair emerged from the kitchen, "That was funny a year ago Johnny. What is it?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Mark this is Jaehyun, his mother owns the place, I went to school with him when I moved here, but he's a grade below us so he just graduated, and he's how I first got the job." Johnny explained. The young man whom Mark now knew as Jaehyun smirked, "Don't worry, we make work fun. Nice to meet you...uh..." Jaehyun trailed off, "Mark." Mark finished for him, "And it's nice to meet you too." He added. The bell above the door of the café rang signaling that people had entered, Mark looked over and saw two young men standing there. "Ah there you go those are the two back from lunch." Taeyong said and motioned for them to join them behind the counter. "Who's the kid?" One with medium length chestnut hair asked, nodding towards Mark. "He's a new addition to the team." Johnny said. The one with medium length chestnut hair stepped forward and held out his hand, "Nakamoto Yuta, I'm almost 21, and I'm one of the baristas." He said. Mark shook his hand. "I'm Mark, I'm almost 17, nice to meet you." Mark said. The young man beside him who had burgundy hair stepped forward and waved shyly, "I'm Dong Sicheng, you can call me Winwin if you want though...I'm almost 19, and I work the register. I look forward to working with you." He said softly. Mark smiled at him, "Look forward to working with you too." Mark said politely. "The other person on staff around our age is Doyoung, but you won't see a whole lot of him unless you get stuck with the early morning graveyard shift. He has night classes so he works in the mornings." Taeyong explained. "The only other person is my mom who comes and works from time to time...she's gotten older so it's best for her to not be on her feet running around for long periods of time." Jaehyun said. Mark noddd taking it all in. "Johnny... Taeyong... Jaehyun... Yuta... Sicheng/ Winwin... and Doyoung." Mark reviewed the names in his head.

Johnny clapped his hands together, "Alright! Let's get to work, and get you learning the basics!" He said. The others dispersed among the workspace to be ready start their work. "So let me give you a tour and then I'll start you out as a server and then you can learn a few things from Winwin or Taeyong." Johnny said. "Alright." Mark responded. Johnny led him towards the kitchen and the back of the shop. "This is the kitchen, the refrigerators are there, the ovens are on that wall, there a counter workspace over there and recipes are either on the wall or in the book on the counter. This is mainly Taeyong and Doyoung's realm, you don't have to worry about the kitchen that much." Johnny explained. Mark nodded, "Next there's lockers to put your stuff in if you come to work straight from school, or you want to bring something to work on during your breaks. Then next to the lockers is the supply closet with all the cleaning supplies." Johnny said pointing to the set of lockers and the wooden door beside them. "Oh! Fire extinguishers! There's one by the ovens, one under the counter by the cash register, and an extra one in the supply closet." Johnny listed off. "Alright I think I got it." Mark said with a smile. "That's the spirit!" Johnny laughed. The two walked back out to the area behind the counter, and Taeyong approached them, "Alright Mark, the lunch rush is about to start so we'll have you working as a server, we'll give you an order and tell you where it goes alright? Sound good?" Taeyong asked. Mark nodded, "Yeah I can do that." Mark smiled, Taeyong smiled back, "I think you're going to do really well here. Taeyong said before turning back to the coffee machines.


	25. You're Good Kid

When working with people like the guys at the Neo City Café you really lose all concept of time... This was Mark's last full week of work before he left for Canada. He heard his phone bing next to him, he picked it up and saw a text from Johnny, "I'm outside, please tell me you didn't oversleep again." It read. Mark smiled to himself before shoving his phone in his back pocket of his black skinny jeans, and grabbed his apron from the back of his desk chair and headed downstairs out to where his new friend and co-worker was waiting for him in his car. "Hey Johnny!" He greeted him as he climbed inside Johnny's car. "Alright golden boy! We have to make the most of your last week before you leave for Canada!" Johnny said ruffling his hair before turning his attention to the road in front of him and driving to the café. "So today is Monday, you leave on Friday, hmmm..." Johnny mused out loud. "Yeah...Oh about that hyung, do you think you could give me a ride to the airport? My mom took an earlier flight so she's leaving in Wednesday. It was cheaper that way." Mark explained. Johnny smiled, "Sure I wouldn't mind that." He said as he pulled into the small parking lot near the café. 

The two walked towards the café and saw Taeyong leaning on the counter scrolling through his phone as he sipped a cup of coffee. He glanced up from his phone and offered a small wave to the pair as he swallowed the mouthful of coffee he had in his mouth, "Good morning you two, Mark you're on register, Winwin you're on server duty, Yuta you're on barista duty with Johnny, and I'll be alternating between the kitchen and barista duty." Taeyong listed off. Mark nodded, and put on his apron and took his place behind the register, and waited for his services to be needed. Since the café hadn't opened for the day yet, there really wasn't anything to do just yet, so they just sat there waiting for time to pass. Mark toyed with his blonde hair out of boredom, sighing as he let the strands of hair slip between his fingers. "What's the matter?" Winwin asked him. "I think I'm over the blonde hair...I'm ready to change it." Mark said. Yuta glanced up from his phone "You do know you've become friends with people who change their hair color quite often right? We could help you dye it." Yuta said offhandedly. "What color do you want to change it to?" Johnny asked. Mark shrugged "Maybe light brown?" He said. Taeyong nodded "I think that would look good!" He said, "Yuta you have leftover hair dye right? Johnny asked. "Yeah. Are you implying that we're going to dye Mark's hair in my apartment after work?" He said with a smirk and narrowed eyes. "Yes." The other guys said. "Woah what?!" Mark asked. "You said you wanted to change it! Let's do it!" Yuta nudged his shoulder. Mark smiled "Okay. I'm trusting you with my hair though." He said. "Don't worry! It'll be fine!" Yuta assured him. 

After the group had closed up shop they all left to meet at Yuta and Sicheng's apartment. Johnny parked his car outside of the nice apartment complex. "Welcome to our apartment complex. Taeyong, Jaehyun and I are roommates and Yuta and Sicheng live across the hall." Johnny explained as he led Mark into the building, pressing the elevator button for the 12th floor. The elevator doors opened and Johnny led him down the hall, stopping at a door with the number eight on it, and knocking. "Come in!" They heard a voice on the other side yell. Johnny opened the door and walked inside, and Mark followed in suit. The apartment was clean and cozy, with a neutral warm color scheme, a dark leather couch draped with fluffy blankets and two leather couch chairs on one wall in front of a television. A quaint kitchen and dining area on the opposite wall, and a small hall way that led to what was presumably the bedrooms. Winwin walked out and saw them, "Taeyong isn't here yet, but he said he's on his way." Winwin said. Johnny nodded and took a seat on the couch. Yuta walked out from the bathroom wearing plastic gloves, and holding a container of hair dye, "You ready Mark?" He asked with a smile. Mark nodded and walked over to the bathroom where Yuta had dragged a chair into. "Just sit down and I'll put some toner on your roots before we dye your hair." Yuta explained to Mark as he mixed the toner in a disposable dye bowl. Mark sat down and let Yuta gently coat his root with toner. About ten minutes later after Yuta had helped him wash the toner out they heard the door open. Winwin appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, "Taeyong hyung is here, he brought dinner." Winwin said. Yuta nodded, "We can eat while Mark's hair processes the dye." He said. He ruffled Mark's damp hair around before looking Mark in the eyes through the mirror, "You ready golden boy?" He asked. "Yeah definitely. Let's do it." Mark smiled. Yuta laughed softly and started coating his hair with dye.

After Mark's hair was covered in dye and covered with a plastic shower cap, Yuta led him out into the living space where Johnny, Taeyong and Winwin were sitting in the living room. Taeyong glanced up from his phone and smiled, "Now we can eat." He said as he handed out plastic containers containing food, Mark took a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table in front of the couch, Yuta kicked at Johnny's legs, "Yah! You're taking up the whole couch! This is my apartment you know!" Yuta glared at him. Johnny laughed and sat up straight, and took his dinner from Taeyong. The five sat and ate in silence until Taeyong cleared his throat, "So Mark, what are you looking forward to most about going to Canada?" He asked. "I'm looking forward to seeing my grandmother...I haven't seen her since I moved here five years ago, and just seeing my old hometown." Mark said with a smile. "Take lots of pictures for us!" Winwin chirped sweetly from beside him. "I will." Mark said. Suddenly Yuta's phone alarm sounded, "Alright, let's get that dye out of your hair." Yuta said to Mark as he got up off the couch and led Mark over to the kitchen, "Winwinie, could you please get me one of the towels that we've ruined dyeing our hair before?" Yuta asked. Winwin nodded and got up from his seat and grabbed a towel from under the bathroom sink, and brought it to the kitchen. Carefully Yuta peeled the shower cap off of Mark's head, "Can you please lean over the sink Mark?" He asked, and Mark did so. Yuta took the sprayer handle of the sink and switched it on and began to wash the excess dye from the teen's hair. "Towel please." He said, extending his hand out to Winwin. Winwin handed him the towel, and Yuta shut off the water and gently squeezed the excess water from Mark's hair before placing the towel over it and vigorously rubbing it to dry it a bit more. Mark straightened up and held the towel in place, "Did it work?" He asked. Yuta nodded, come on I'll blow dry it for you really quickly, then you can see." He said dragging Mark back towards the bathroom.

About ten minutes of blow drying later, Yuta turned off the blow dryer and combed his fingers through Mark's hair to style it a bit. "Alright, turn around and take a look at yourself." Yuta smiled. Mark turned around and looked in the mirror, "Holy shit!" He shouted. "Language Lee Minhyung!" He heard Taeyong scold from the other room. "Yuta hyung this is amazing! I love it thank you!" He said hugging the older. Yuta laughed, "The magic of hair dye." He said. "Come on and show us!" Johnny whined from the other room. Mark walked out to where the other three were with a smile on his face. The other three gaped at him, "Mark you look great! That color suits you!" Johnny said cheerfully as he shot him a thumbs up. Mark laughed awkwardly, "It was all Yuta hyung." He said. Yuta smirked, "I knew I should've minored in cosmetology." He joked.

The week went on and Friday came faster than anticipated. Mark found himself waiting on his front doorstep sitting on top of his suitcase as he waited for Johnny to show up to take him to the airport. A car pulled up, and honked at him, eliciting a smile from Mark as he grabbed his bags and walked over to the car. He opened the trunk to toss his bags inside, but was greeted by The backs of Yuta and Winwin's heads, "Yuta hyung? Winwin hyung? What are you guys doing here?" Mark asked. "We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye!" Yuta turned around and smiled at him. Winwin turned around and gestured to the row of seats in front of him and Yuta, "Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung are here too!" He said. Mark shook his head and smiled before closing the trunk and walking around the the front of the car, climbing into the passenger's seat. "Surprise!" Johnny said. "I borrowed my mom's van to fit us all since they wanted to see you off too." Johnny explained. Mark smiled to himself, "That was really nice of you guys, I appreciate it a lot." He said. The ride to the airport was filled with laughter and the five of them belting just about any song that came on the radio, but they all started to get quieter as they pulled into the airport parking garage. Johnny was the first out of the car and grabbed Mark's bags for him out of the trunk while the others clambered out of the van. Mark slung his backpack over his shoulder and clutched the handle of his suitcase as the group walked into the airport. They waited as Mark checked in for his flight and checked his bag. Mark clutched the straps of his backpack as he walked over to his co-workers and new found friends. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for a bit." Mark said with a sad smile. Taeyong cooed at him and wrapped him in a hug, and the others followed in suit and formed a group hug. They began to break apart after a minute or two, Yuta patted Mark's shoulder, "We're going to miss you Golden Boy! You made the café so much more fun than we thought was even possible." He said. Mark smiled, "Thabks Yuta hyung." He said. "Have a safe trip and don't forget to take pictures! Fighting!~" Winwin said with a smile. Mark laughed, "I will, thank you Winwin." Mark said. "Don't forget to keep in touch too, you know how boring it gets when business is slow." Jaehyun said. Mark grimaced as he recollected the memories of all the ridiculous stuff they had done together out of sheer boredom during the slower parts of the days. "I will." Mark said. Taeyong ruffled his hair, "Have a safe flight Mark! We're going to be counting down the days until you get back!" He said. Mark smiled, feeling warm inside...he had only been working with them for the past two moths but it felt like he had known them and been friends with them for years...they really had become like family to him...which brought him to the last person...the one person he had connected with and bonded with the most... Johnny. Johnny smiled and wrapped the younger in a tight hug, "Have fun Mark. Be safe, call and or text us, and don't forget about us when you get back...You don't have to keep working at the café, since you know...I offered it to you as a temporary job to fill the void of these two months without your friends, but I know I speak for all of us when I say it would break our hearts if you quit..." Johnny said. Mark felt his heart swell, "Are you kidding?! Of course I'm going to keep working! I may have to work less once school starts, but I wouldn't trade this for the world! You guys mean the world to me now and I'd miss you all too much...You really have become my family...not just my team of co-workers." Mark said as tears of joy gathered in his eyes. Johnny ruffled his hair and patted his shoulder, "Alright, you should probably get going, it would suck to miss your flight." Johnny said. Mark clutched as his straps and nodded, bidding each of them goodbye before heading towards the entrance to the security screening area. He stopped just before he walked through the door and took one last look back at the five young men who he had befriended, he waved one last time, earning waves from them in return, before he walked through the door to go catch his flight.


	26. This Will Be Our Year

Mark stared out the window, watching as the scenery around him outside whizzed past him in a blur as his mother drove from the airport back to their house. "It was nice to see Grandma wasn't it?" His mother asked him. "Yeah, I missed her." Mark said. "You must be excited to get back and see your friends again. I still can't believe you have a job now! My baby's all grown up." His mother cooed as she reached over and pinched Mark's cheek. "I'm so glad you found good friends." She continued, "and you even got a boyfriend out of it!" His mother teased. Mark blushed at the thought of Donghyuck. He hadn't been able to skype with him or Jeno during his time in Canada because of the time difference and how his grandmother was constantly wanting to do stuff with him and his mother, so it felt like forever since he had seen the two. 

Mark's mother pulled into the driveway of their house and parked the car, Mark glanced up from his lap and saw two familiar faces sitting on his doorstep. He felt a smile spread across his face as he quickly went to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of the car. He jogged over to the small walkway leading up to his front door, where Jeno looked up and saw him, and nudged Donghyuck who moved to get up quickly, "Lee Minhyung I swear to go-" Donghyuck started shouting, but stopped as he looked at Mark, "You dyed your hair and didn't tell me?!" He exclaimed. Mark rolled his eyes, "You both dyed your hair without telling me either!" Mark retorted as he glanced between Donghyuck's light pinkish-red hair and Jeno's silvery-white hair. Donghyuck scoffed and opened his arms, "Whatever! Just hug me!" He whined. Mark laughed and hugged Donghyuck. Jeno smiled and walked over towards them, after the two had separated he moved in and quickly hugged Mark as well. "I'm so happy you're back, he was insufferable without you." Jeno groaned. Donghyuck scoffed at him, "Oh please. You wouldn't shut up about how talented and graceful Na Jaemin was at your dance training camp." Donghyuck said rolling his eyes. Mark brightened upon hearing this, "Jaemin was at your dance camp?" Mark asked. Jeno blushed, and muttered a soft "Yeah..." Mark punched his shoulder lightly, "You have to ask him out this year, you two would be cute together." He said with a wink. Jeno groaned, "Mark...not you too. I already have had him on my ass for years about this." Jeno whined. "Even more of a reason why you need to suck it up and ask him." Mark said. Jeno sighed in defeat, "Maybe." He said. Mark laughed and grabbed his suitcase, "Let me just bring this inside and then we can all catch up." Mark said. 

"So what are we going to do this school year?" Donghyuck asked as the trio laid sprawled out on Mark's living room floor. "Well, I'm going to be working in my free time since I have a job now." Mark said offhandedly. Donghyuck and Jeno jerked their heads in Mark's direction, "WHAT?!" The both exclaimed in unison. "Yeah, I got offered a job at a café in the city the day you both left. The guys I work with are awesome, I'll have to introduce you." Mark smiled at the thought of his co-workers. Donghyuck pouted and folded his arms over his chest, "Guess it's just you and me now Jeno since Mark found new friends." Donghyuck said sarcastically. Mark nudged him with his foot, "Don't be ridiculous, they're all older than us, and they're like the older siblings I always wished I had, and they're just fun to be around, you'll understand after you meet them." Mark said. "Fine." Donghyuck sighed. "So Mark has a job, Jeno needs to hook up with Jaemin, what else are we going to do this school year?" Donghyuck asked. "Well, I was thinking...maybe we could participate in the school talent show this year? I've been working on a new song and I think we could win if we put some choreography to it, and maybe find some other people to help." Mark said. Donghyuck's eyes sparkled after hearing that, "That would be amazing! We should do that!!!" He said excitedly. Jeno smiled as he nodded in agreement, "Yeah that does sound nice." He said. Mark smiled, "I figured you would think so." He said. "Alright...I think that's good for now..." Donghyuck said. Mark and Jeno nodded in agreement. "We're going to make this our year." Jeno sighed dreamily as he flopped back into his back. Mark sighed happily, "Yeah...I have a good feeling about this year too."


	27. Freshmen and Foreigners

Beep Beep Beep! Mark's alarm clock blared, alerting him to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead of him. It seemed as though their last week of summer had slipped through their fingers, and now the first day of school was upon them Mark though as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before throwing the covers off his body and getting out of bed. He moved to his bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth before heading back into his room to get dressed. After deciding on a white tee shirt with black ripped skinny jeans and a red flannel shirt tied around his waist, he moved back to his bathroom and fixed his hair. After he was satisfied with his look he grabbed his backpack and his summer assignments off of his desk and headed downstairs. He saw his mother standing in the kitchen, she glanced up at him and smiled, "Good morning sweetie." She cooed. Mark set his stuff down on the kitchen table and walked over to where she was in the kitchen, "Good morning mom." He greeted back. She chuckled softly, and handed him a bowl of cereal and his lunch. "I made lunch for you and here's some breakfast before you leave." She said with a smile. "Thanks mom." He said before taking a seat at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast before leaving. 

After he had finished, he placed his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and grabbed his stuff. His mother gave him a quick peck on his cheek before patting his shoulder, "Have a good day at school honey!" She smiled at him as he walked out the door. He shut the door behind him and saw Jeno and Donghyuck waiting for him at the bottom of his driveway, he smiled and walked over to them. “Well, are you two ready for our best year yet?” Mark asked, Donghyuck and Jeno looked over at him and nodded with bright smiles adorning their faces. The trio made their way towards Hyeon-Jeong High school, catting animatedly amongst themselves as they walked. Upon arriving at their high school, the three stopped in their tracks and stared at the entrance. They glanced at one another before each taking a deep breath and stepping onto the campus grounds. They walked down the hallway of the academic building, until Jeno and Donghyuck stopped at a door, “Well this is our class, so I guess we’ll see you at lunch...Music Room right?” Donghyuck asked as he gently squeezed Mark’s hand. “Yeah.” Mark said back. Donghyuck smiles and quickly pecked his cheek before waving and walking into his classroom with Jeno. Mark felt his heart flutter as he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway towards his classroom. 

“Can time move any slower?!” Mark thought as he glanced up at the clock. He liked his teachers so far, and his classes actually seemed interesting, but he still didn’t have any friends in his grade, which is why he was so eager for lunch to start, and for the school day to end so he could see Donghyuck and Jeno and the guys from the café. After five long grueling minutes had passed, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Mark quickly tossed his notebook and pencil case into his bag and bolted out of the classroom, and headed towards the music room. However what awaited him beyond the door of the music room was something he wasn’t expecting at all. 

Mark quickly burst through the music room door and walked down the stairs to the main floor of the room, but stopped halfway as he saw three boys he didn’t recognize. “Is that Mark?” One boy with ash blonde hair asked while pointing at him. Jeno nodded with a smile. “Uhhh... Jeno... Donghyuck... Who are these guys?” Mark asked, as he slowly started walking towards them, clearly confused. A boy with light purple hair beamed from beside Donghyuck, “You must be Haechannie hyung’s boyfriend!” He piped up with a bright smile. “H-Haechannie hyung? You mean Donghyuck?” Mark asked. The boy’s smile faltered and he blushed, “A-ah...his real name...It’s hard to pronounce...” the boy with ash blonde hair beside Jeno said sheepishly. Mark was even more confused now, Jeno stepped forward, “Mark, these are three new students, two of them are freshmen, and two of them are from China.” Jeno explained. Mark nodded, finally understanding the situation. The boy with purple hair from before stepped forwards and bowed to Mark, “Hi! I’m Zhong Chenle! I’m 14, but I turn 15 soon! And I’m from Shanghai originally, but I moved here two years ago.” He said with a bright smile. Mark felt a small smile spread across his face at the boy’s cheerful demeanor. The one with ash blonde hair stepped forwards and bowed next, “Hello, my name is Huang Renjun, I’m 16 and I’m originally from Jilin...I moved here this summer...” he said with a shy smile. “Nice to meet you both.” Mark said cheerfully. Lastly the boy with blue hair stepped forwards and bowed, “U-um... hello, I’m Park Jisung and I’m 14, it’s nice to meet you.” He said shyly. Mark cocked an eyebrow at him, “You’re 14?!” Mark asked in disbelief. The younger boy nodded shyly. “What do your parents feed you?! You’re taller than I am and I’m almost 17!” Mark exclaimed, causing the others to laugh and for Jisung to turn bright pink. “Chenle and Renjun are new additions to my choir, and Jisung is in Jeno’s dance class, so we thought we’d help them not get lost on campus, and give them some people to eat lunch with.” Donghyuck explained. Mark nodded, “Well, it’ll be nice to have more people.” He said with a smile. Maybe these three could be new additions to their friend group...


	28. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the Update! I've been extremely busy the past two weeks with school.

After the group of friends finished spending their lunch period together, the bell rang and the six boys cleared out of the Music Room and headed to their next classes. Jeno slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded slip of paper. He unfolded it and glanced over it, “Chemistry: Room 205” he read before heading in that direction. He walked into the classroom and found it to be relatively empty, he shrugged his backpack off of his shoulder and sat down at one of the lab stations that was still unoccupied and waited for the other students to arrive and for class to begin. He rested his head on his hand and stared out the window, thinking about several things that been running through his mind lately.

Suddenly a voice spoke behind him causing him to jump slightly, “Is this seat taken?” The voice asked… He’d know that voice anywhere… He turned around to face the owner of the voice, and he was greeted by none other than the bright smile and kind eyes of Na Jaemin. He felt his pulse quicken and his cheeks grow warm as he shook his head, “N-no. No one’s sitting there.” He said. Jaemin’s smile widened as he shrugged off his backpack and sat down on the stool next to him breathing a sigh of relief, “That’s a relief! I thought I was going to have to find someone else to have as a lab partner.” Jaemin said, letting out a sweet breathy laugh. Jeno’s eyes widened, “Wait, you mean our seat mates our our lab partners?” He asked in disbelief. Jaemin nodded, “Yeah, for the whole year.” He said. Jeno felt his heart skip a beat… He not only had Chemistry with Jaemin And was partnered up with him for the whole year, but Jaemin had wanted to be his partner. “I missed having classes with you other than our dance classes…” Jaemin said bashfully. Jeno couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face, “A-ah I missed having classes with you too. This will be nice.” Jeno mumbled softly. Jaemin chuckled softly, “So how come I don’t see you at lunch anymore?” He asked. Jeno faltered slightly, “O-oh I’ve been hanging out with Donghyuck and his boyfriend…” Jeno said. Jaemin raised a brow at this, “Donghyuck is dating someone?” He asked. Jeno nodded, “How did they meet?” Jaemin asked. Jeno’s eyes widened…He couldn’t tell him the full story…Jaemin didn’t know that he or Donghyuck had powers… “O-oh… um… Well… Donghyuck found him in the music room one day and I guess it was love at first sight I guess.” Jeno laughed awkwardly. Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed, “Hmm That doesn’t really sound like him…” Jaemin mumbled. Jeno’s breath hitched…could Jaemin tell he was lying? “I guess your perceptions of people tend to be warped when you haven’t seen them in a long time.” Jaemin trailed off. Jeno thought for a moment, “Hey, why don’t you have lunch with us from now on? I’m sure Donghyuck would like to see you again, and Mark would love to finally meet you.” Jeno offered. Jaemin smiled but then quirked a brow at him “Finally meet me?” He inquired. Jeno blushed, “I’ve talked about you a bit…” He admitted. “Well in that case, I’d love to meet him too.” Jaemin said. “Well Mark has work today and he said he’d introduce us to his co-workers so we could go to the café he works at and you could meet him there, you’d also meet some other people who are going to be hanging around us from now on, Jisung from our dance class will be there too.” Jeno offered. “I’d love that.” Jaemin smiled, “I’ll meet you at the school gates, we can go together.” Jaemin said.

Jeno stared at the clock at the front of the room, counting down the seconds left in class. Finally the clock hit 2:00 and the last bell of the day resonated throughout the campus. “Don’t forget to bring in your summer assignments tomorrow!” His teacher called out to the class as everyone began packing up their bags. Jeno was quick to grab his things and rush out the door to get to the school gates. As he approached the school gates he caught sight of a thin figure leaning against the gates, a smile bloomed across his face as he continued to walk towards them. “Ready to go?” He called out to Jaemin causing him to look up from his phone. Jaemin smiled and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder, “Of course!” He said, and the two chatted animatedly together as they headed towards the bus stop to get to the bakery. Before they knew it they were standing in front of a sleek looking café. “Wow this place is really nice.” Jeno breathed. Jaemin nodded in agreement. Suddenly a voice spoke behind them, “Hyungs!” The voice called. Jeno and Jaemin turned around and saw Jisung waving to them as he walked towards them with Chenle and Renjun by his side. “Oh Jisung! I thought you all would have already gotten here already.” Jeno said. “Jisungie who are they?” Jaemin asked. “Chenle is a friend from my grade, he moved here next door to me last summer, and this is Renjun, he moved in next door to Chenle and I this summer, he’s in your grade and they’re both from China.” Jisung rattled off. Jaemin let a soft “Ah” slip past his lips as he now understood who these people were. “Haechannie hyung said he should be coming soon.” Chenle said as he flashed his phone screen with a text conversation between him and Donghyuck on it to them. “We should probably wait for him then. You know he’d probably whine if we got to see Mark hyung working before him.” Jeno laughed as he rolled his eyes.


	29. Meet The Crew

Not much longer after Jisung, Chenle and Renjun arrived, an all too familiar voice called out to them, “So you did wait for me!” The voice called. They looked up and saw Donghyuck walking towards them. “Oh, Jeno…You brought Jaemin.” Donghyuck said surprised. Jaemin smiled and waved at him, “Hello Donghyuck, it’s nice to see you again, it’s been a while.” He said. Donghyuck nodded and patted his shoulder, “Eh not really, it doesn’t feel like it’s been that long since he never shuts up about you.” Donghyuck said gesturing towards Jeno who was now blushing. “I-I…” Jeno trailed off. “Anyways, it’s nice to see you again too Jaemin, I take it that you’ll be spending more time with us. For now let’s get inside, it’s hot out here!” Donghyuck whined. The group of boys entered the café and spotted Mark leaning against the counter by the cash register. Mark looked up at them when he heard the bell above the door ring, and immediately brightened up, “Hyungs! They’re here!” He called out as he came out from behind the counter to greet his friends.

A group of older boys came into view, “Welcome to the Neo City Café!” The tallest of the young men called out with a smile. Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him, “Wait a minute… You were the guy from the mini golf place!” Donghyuck said pointing towards him. The tall young man laughed, “I’m surprised you remember that, but this is my actual job, I used to work there but I was covering a shift for an old co worker.” The young man said. “Johnny right?” Jeno asked. Johnny nodded happily. “Alright so Jeno and Donghyuck know Johnny hyung, but to everyone else, this is Johnny hyung we almost always work the same shift and he’s from America.” Mark said. Next Taeyong stepped forward, “This is Taeyong hyung, he also is almost always working the same shift as me…Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung you’ll get along well with him, he’s studying dance education as his minor.” Mark said, smiling as he saw their faces brighten at this fact. “That brings me to our next person, that’s Sicheng but we call him Winwin, he’s a dance major and he’s from China.” Mark said which caused Chenle and Renjun’s eyes to light up. “Next is Yuta hyung he’s Winwin’s boyfriend and he’s from Japan.” Mark said. “And finally, this is Jaehyun hyung, his mom owns the café.” Mark said as he finished introducing his co-workers.

“Now that you know a bit about us, we need to know a bit about you.” Taeyong said with a smile. “How about Donghyuck and Jeno go first?” Johnny asked with a smirk as he nodded in their direction. Donghyuck stepped forward first, “Um I’m Lee Donghyuck but they’ve started calling me Haechan so I guess you can do the same. I’m a Sophomore and I’m in the choir and as I’m sure Mark has told you, I’m his boyfriend.” Haechan finished with a blush. The older boys cooed at him. Jeno stepped up next, “I’m Lee Jeno! I’m also a Sophomore and I’m in the choir and the dance program. I also dance outside of school.” Jeno said. Taeyong nodded in approval. “Alright I’m dying to hear from the kids with the bright hair! So let’s hear it!” Yuta said pointing to Jisung and Chenle. Jisung stepped forward shyly, “Um I’m Park Jisung…I’m a Freshman, and I’m in the same dance classes as Jeno and I’ve known him for a long time…” Jisung said before stepping back. Chenle stepped forwards with a smile, “Hello! I’m Zhong Chenle! I’m from Shanghai and I moved here last summer, I’m also a Freshman and I live next to Jisungie! And I’m in the choir! It’s nice to meet you!” Chenle said flashing a bright smile at them. “Alright now you two.” Johnny said gesturing towards Renjun and Chenle. Renjun stepped forwards and spoke next, “I’m Huang Renjun, I’m a Sophomore and I’m from Jilin… I’m in the choir too, it’s nice to meet you.” Renjun said. Lastly Jaemin stepped forwards, “Hello, I’m Na Jaemin, I’m a Sophomore and I’m in the school dance program and I dance outside of school at the same dance academy as Jeno and Jisung.” Jaemin said with a smile and a wave.

Johnny nodded with a smile, “And I expect we’ll be seeing you all a lot right?” He asked. The boys stayed quiet and glanced at each other, the older boys laughed, “Don’t worry, you’re all welcome here!” Taeyong said. “Yeah, my mom would love to dote on people younger than us, she already treats these guys like family.” Jaehyun said. “So what do you say? Family?” Johnny offered with a smile. The boys glanced at each other and smiles bloomed across their faces and they nodded, the older boys cheered. “Family…” Mark mumbled as he looked on at his two groups of friends coming together as one with a smile. Taeyong and Yuta had gone over and started talking to Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung about dance, Winwin was chatting animatedly with Renjun and Chenle in Chinese, and Jaehyun had struck up a conversation with Donghyuck. Mark felt a hand Rest on his shoulder, he glanced up and saw Johnny’s knowing smile, he smiled back before turning his attention back to the scene before him, “Yeah, family sounds about right.” He thought.


	30. Stop And Stare A While

Johnny sat in his Psychology class, avidly copying down the notes his professor had scrawled across the board in front of the room. His professor glanced at her watch as she finished writing something up on the board, “Ah that’s all the time we have for today, make sure to keep up with your reading, the topics we covered today are on pages 95 through 127! Have a nice day!” His teacher called out to the students who had already begun shoving their things into their bags. Johnny shut his Psychology textbook and grabbed his notebook and pens and tucked them into his bag neatly before placing his earbuds in his ears and grabbing his longboard from underneath the lecture hall table desk. He walked out of the classroom and headed outside, he placed his longboard on the ground and hopped on and rode towards the bus stop not too far from the campus. He got on the bus and waited for it to get to his stop outside of the café. When the bus finally came to a stop in front of the café he got off and noticed Mark walking towards the door, he smiled and called out to him, causing the teen to turn towards him. Mark smiled when he realized who had called him, “Hey Johnny hyung! I thought you’d already be here by now.” Mark said. “My psychology class went a little bit over today.” Johnny explained as he shoved his earbuds into his back pocket. Mark quirked and eyebrow at him, “I thought you were majoring in Literature and Philosophy?” Mark said. “I am, well I switched I’m majoring in Literature and Psychology, Philosophy was another part of my major but I liked Psychology more so now I’m minoring in philosophy.” Johnny explained. Mark shook his head, “That sounds like so much work man. I’m impressed you can do that.” Mark said as the duo walked into the café and headed towards the kitchen to throw on their aprons and sign in. 

The two walked out to the main area behind the counter after putting on their aprons and washing up. “Oh I didn’t see you two come in…” Taeyong said as he looked up at them. “Jaehyun should be in later, but for now it’s just the three of us. Mark you’re on register, Johnny and I are on kitchen and drink duty, and we’ll all have to work as the wait staff until Jae gets here.” Taeyong listed off. Johnny and Mark nodded and headed to their assigned positions, “It shouldn’t be too bad, it’s only 4:00, not too many people come in now.” Mark mumbled. A few people had come in since then, as did Jaehyun, but the activity settled back into a lull shortly after. The bell above the café door jingled as someone entered, Mark glanced up and saw a young man who looked to be a few years older than him. He was on the shorter side and had black hair, he wore a grey tee shirt with a maroon cardigan and black ripped skinny jeans, and a worn leather messenger bag slung around his shoulder. Mark had seen him before, but Johnny had always insisted on taking his order and serving him whenever he came in. “Welcome to the Neo City Café, may I take your order?” Mark asked. The young man was startled out of his thoughts, “U-um sure...But is Johnny working today? I need to talk to him really quick.” The young man said. Mark nodded, “Yeah one minute.” Mark said, heading to the kitchen, “Johnny hyung! Someone is here for you!” He called. Johnny’s eyes brightened and he quickly dusted off his apron and headed out to where Mark stood. “Ten! I sorry I bolted after Psychology. Dr. Shin’s lecture was a little long and I was worried I’d be late if I didn’t hurry. Would you like the usual?” Johnny asked excitedly. The young man Mark assumed was Ten smiled and chuckled softly into his hand, “Of course, but I actually came to ask a favor of you as well… I couldn’t seem to focus in Psychology today actually, and I’m struggling with the concepts we’re working on right now… Could we meet up at some point? I need notes from today, and I know you excel in Psychology so I figured you’d be the best bet.” He said. “Sure I’d be happy to help you, and I’m flattered I was your first choice, I’ll have your order right out.” Johnny said. “B-but I didn’t pay?” Ten said. Johnny waved him off “Don’t worry about it, I got it.” He said. Johnny smiled to himself as he watched as Ten headed to go sit down before turning to make the drink he knew so well. 

Mark quirked a brow at him, “Johnny hyung who was that?” Mark asked. Johnny jumped, clearly startled by Mark’s sudden question, “I-I u-um..He’s just a friend of mine from my Psychology class…” Johnny trailed off as he hit the brew button on the espresso machine. “What he actually means by that, is that’s the guy he’s been crushing on since freshman year. Ten likes him too but neither of them will make a move.” Taeyong smirked from the kitchen doorway. Johnny’s cheeks blushed bright red, “I’ve told you hundreds of times, he doesn’t like me.” Johnny muttered. “Then why is he here almost everyday during the school year Hmm? Or why does he get all shy around you?” Jaehyun asked as he cocked his brow at him. “You’re delusional.” Johnny said shaking his head. “No, you’re delusional.” Jaehyun and Taeyong said together. Johnny fumbled with the thick paper cup and the heat sleeve as he collected himself. Taeyong chortled and shook his head before turning to go back to frosting cupcakes, “He’s so in love.” He mumbled. “No kidding.” Jaehyun added before following in suit. Mark watched as his older friend took such immense care to mix the hot beverage. Johnny never failed to amaze Mark with his skill and absolute ease when it came to working. Johnny grabbed a slice of pumpkin pound cake and the drink and headed over towards Ten’s table.

Ten couldn’t help but stare at his tall friend as he worked to mix the drink that Ten enjoyed oh so much. He was literal perfection in Ten’s eyes, tall, funny, ridiculously smart, really attractive, and a total dork and softie at heart. Ten felt his cheeks heat up at the thought, and when snapped out of his thoughts he saw Johnny walking towards him. “Alright, one caramel macchiato with a shot of espresso and one slice of pumpkin pound cake just like always.” Johnny said as he when to place each item down. Ten closed his eyes and thought “Freeze” When he opened his eyes time had stopped. This wasn’t the first time he had done this, but it didn’t feel any less odd… To see an active café and café staff just stop. He stared at the young man in front of him, Johnny’s bangs had fallen into his face as he bent down to set down the drink and pound cake. Ten’s eyes flitted from his long eyelashes to his indefinitely upturned lips, to his strong but skilled hands that he could tell were used for playing piano is his off time. “I wish I had the gall to say this is real time...but I’m so hopelessly head over heel for you.” Ten sighed, still drinking in the beautiful barista before him. He sighed sadly before closing his eyes again, “Now” he thought, suddenly the bustling sound of the café returned to his ears, “Meet me after my shift...I end in two hours. Taeyong’s okay with you spending the night in our apartment if you want to pull a late night study session.” Johnny said as he fiddled with his apron. “Sure I’d love that. I’ll need to grab some stuff from my dorm before though…” Ten said. “No worries!” Johnny said before bidding him goodbye and heading back to work. 

“Someone finally asked him out!” Taeyong teased as Johnny headed back to the kitchen. “No it’s just a tutoring/ study session...nothing more.” Johnny said. “But you obviously like him and he clearly likes you too, why don’t you say something hyung?” Mark asked. Johnny sighed, “You want the real reason?...It’s because every time I try to say something to him about how I feel, I can’t get the words out. I know I sound like an idiot.” Johnny sighed. “Why didn’t you say so before? We wouldn’t have teased you as much.” Taeyong said patting his shoulder… “Don’t worry, things will work out between you two...it’s meant to be.” Taeyong said


	31. New Hope...Even In Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> Hello!!! I am so sorry for the wait. I got EXTREMELY busy towards the end of the semester with finals and college applications and scholarships. I was just wearing myself out every day and would get home and have no motivation to write. I have committed to a college and have been confirmed for Honor Graduate Status so things should slow down a bit. I hope to catch up and get content out fast!~

Jaemin found himself sitting on a bench, staring out at the Han river. He heaved a shaky sigh as he glanced down at his right foot, which was now encased in a pale blue cast running from his toes up to his kneecap. His thoughts drifted back to the incident only a few days before…

 

He had been at his dance class with Jeno and Jisung running through a routine that Taeyong and Winwin had helped them choreograph for a showcase, Jaemin had done a running jump into a front flip off of Jeno’s back like the routine directed...He had done this so many times before and dance moves that were even riskier before...but this time it all came crashing down. His ankle twisted as he touched down onto the studio floor, which then caused him to jerk sideways at the pain and loss of balance, which in turn led him to falling landing sideways on his ankle snapping it in a clean break. Instantly his friends were by his side; 

“OH MY GOD! JAEMIN!” Jeno had called out immediately running to his fallen form. 

Jaemin had laid there letting the excruciating pain seep in, not caring what his friends thought he freely let his tears of agony and embarrassment fall as he clutched at his broken limb. 

“I-I’ll c-call Taeyong hyung!” Jisung stuttered nervously as he dashed out to call their older friend.

Before he knew it Jaemin was being held in Jeno’s lap in the back of Taeyong’s car as they sped off to the hospital where he was given the heart wrenching news that he had in fact broken his ankle and was going to be in a cast for about two and a half months. 

 

Jaemin felt fresh tears spring to his eyes as the memory faded and he was brought back to reality. No dancing. No running. No walking freely without crutches. Nothing like like for almost three months...and he would still have to go to physical therapy until he was deemed fully recovered. His heart dropped at the thought, and he buried his face in his hands and let his tears escape from his normally joy filled eyes. 

Suddenly he felt raindrops hitting his back, there were only a few at first but in a matter of seconds the faint drizzle of precipitation had morphed into a full force downpour. Jaemin lifted his head at the sudden change in weather… “Rain wasn’t in the forecast today…” He thought, suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped panicking… This was his doing...his emotions had spun out of control and his powers had taken over. His heartbeat quickened...He had to get this under control before it got any worse. 

“Jaemin!”

He heard someone call from behind him. He jerked his head towards the sound seeing Jeno sprinting towards him with Jaehyun not too far behind. 

“You shouldn’t be out here with the weather like this! It’s really dangerous right now!” Jeno yelled through the harsh sound of rain hitting the earth. 

“Come on you can hangout in the café!” Jaehyun said gesturing for him to head back with them. 

Jaemin felt his level of panic spike, a harsh clap of thunder sounded above them followed by a massive strike of lightning. Jaemin glanced up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the rain, then back at the duo behind him. 

“J-Jeno...I-I can’t!” He chokes out a sob.

“What do you mean?!” Jeno called back. 

Jaemin let his fear and emotions speak louder than his better judgement.

“BECAUSE I’M THE REASON WHY THIS IS HAPPENING!” He yelled. 

Jeno stares at his with his mouth slightly agape, “Y-you...you’re making it rain?” Jeno asked softly as he got closer to him. 

Jaemin nodded, “My emotions because of this stupid injury made me lose control over my abilities...and this is all my fault!” Jaemin sobbed. 

Another massive clap of thunder sounded followed by another strike of lightning. Except this time, the lightning continued to strike in waves. 

Jaehyun set aside his shock over the situation and pursed his lips as he quickly moved over to where the two younger boys stood. “Jaemin, you’re panicking. Breathe in and out. Jeno, help him get his breathing under control. I’ll work on the lightning…” he said. Jeno shot him a questioning glance before doing as he was told.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him, palms facing the sky. He focused himself on the bolts above him, allowing the lightning and the electricity within it to be drawn from the sky and into his hands. Jeno gasped at him. Jaehyun turned to the two younger boys and once he felt it was safe to do so he gently held Jaemin’s shoulders.

“It’s okay Jaemin, you’re doing great. Keep breathing, yeah that’s it…” Jaehyun said calmly. 

Jaemin continued breathing in and out and the torrential downpour above them began to die down. And in a matter of minutes the sky had calmed as cleared. Jeno smiled and closed his eyes before moving his arm in a fast swinging motion as if he were throwing a frisbee, soon after doing so a rainbow appeared in the sky in the distance. 

Jaehyun shook his head with a soft laugh, “This is not the way I dreamed about finding others like me…” he sighed and looked at the two boys.

“So Jaemin, obviously you control water...and Jeno...you control rainbows?” Jaehyun asked unsure. 

Jeno laughed and shook his head “Light. I control light. Rainbows are made through the refraction of light through water so that’s how I’m able to do it.” Jeno explained. 

Jaehyun nodded humming at his explanation. “And I’m assuming you can control lightning?” Jaemin asked Jaehyun. 

“Well, electricity, like Jeno can create a Rainie since they’re reliant on water, I can’t manipulate and handle lightning because electricity is a component of lightning.” Jaehyun explained. 

The two nodded. Suddenly Jeno’s eyes widened, “O-oh my god I have to tell the others! They’re like us too!!!” Jeno yelled. “

Who?!” Jaehyun and Jaemin asked at the same time.

“Mark and Haechan!” Jeno replied with a smile. 

“They have powers?” Jaemin asked in shock.

Jeno nodded “Mark has…” he trailed off with a slight laugh. “Actually I’ll let him show you…Haechan too!” He smiles brightly at them.

 

The trio walked back towards the café and walked inside. The three were greeted by blank stares from Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta, Mark and Winwin. 

Yuta folded his arms over his chest and broke the silence first. “So...which of you three wants to explain what the hell just happened out there?...” he asked. 

Jaehyun and Jeno looked to Jaemin who nervously shifted on his crutches. Jaemin sighed, “Please promise you won’t hate me or be scared of me?” He pleaded sheepishly. 

Taeyong’s eyes softened at his tone, “Oh Jaemin we won’t hate you!” He said softly. 

Jaemin breathed “I-I have supernatural abilities that allow me to control water...I’ve been heartbroken since this stupid injury happened and my feelings overcame my control and well...that storm was my doing…” Jaemin explained. 

“A-and as you saw...Jeno and I also have abilities…” Jaehyun spoke up, “I can manipulate electricity and lightning, and Jeno can manipulate light…” Jaehyun continued. 

Johnny broke out into his signature smile, “It’s funny you thought we’d hate you or be afraid of you...We’re um...actually just like you...well not Mark.” Johnny said.

“Actually…” Mark and Jeno said at the same time, glancing at each other and chuckling slightly. 

“I do have powers...and Haechan does too…” Mark smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“Wait...what are all of your abilities?” Jaehyun asked.

“Close the blinds on the windows and flip the open sign to closed...we’ll show you.” Taeyong said with a ghost of a smile. 

Jaehyun and Jeno moved to close the blinds and flip the sign and Jaemin hobbled over to one of the tables, pulling out a chair to sit down on. 

“Alright you ready?” Taeyong asked with a grin. 

The three nodded. Taeyong smiles and moved his slim fingers of his right hand above his left hand’s open palm before jerking his right hand upwards, causing an elegant swirling gust of tiny snowflakes to float upwards, swirling around the café eloquently. Jaehyun, Jaemin and Jeno, as well as Mark since he didn’t know his older friends had powers either; stared on in awe at the sight before them.

“Taeyong hyung! That’s so pretty!” Jaemin breathed as his eyes followed the snowflakes which came to a halt in front of him and morphed into the shape of a puppy which wagged its tail before licking Jaemin’s cheek and disappearing shortly after. 

“Alright, Jaemin I’ll use you as a subject for this...don’t freak out we don’t want you getting hurt again…” Yuta said with caution. 

Jaemin swallowed thickly, grasping the sides of the chair anxiously, what was about to happen? Yuta closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and opening them again and directing his gaze towards Jaemin. Slowly Jaemin felt the chair lifting off the ground into the air, he gasped 

“O-oh my god! You’re telekinetic?!” Jeno yelled in shock. 

Yuta smirked before slowly bringing the chair back down to the ground, “Yes I am!” He smiled brightly. 

Johnny sighed with a smile, “Okay...don’t freak out okay?” He warned.

They nodded and he hummed in amusement as he held his hand up, giving it a precise flick of the wrist causing his hand to instantly be engulfed in flames. 

The boys gasped at the older, “I-is it hot?” Jeno stammered in shock. 

Johnny laughed and shook his hand allowing the flame to dissipate, “It’s a little bit warm but it never burns me or gets too hot.” He said. 

The younger four nodded, and Winwin stepped up with a soft smile. Winwin drew a shape onto his palm and then blew gently on it, which made a gust of wind and white smoke come from his palm, which then materialized into the shape of a great heron. Winwin flicked his wrists and moved his fingers ever so gracefully and skillfully, allowing for the smoke creature to take flight through the café before finally coming to land atop his shoulder before fading away.

“That was beautiful hyung...I’m guessing air?” Mark asked softly, still in awe from what he had just witnessed. Winwin nodded with a smile. 

 

All eyes turned to Mark then after; “W-what?” Mark asked.

“You’re the only one left golden boy! Let’s see what power you’re hiding within you!” Yuta cooed at him playfully. 

Mark felt his heart quicken, they all had beautiful and strong powers and could create beautiful things with them...Mark only could fade from people’s sight and if he was touching someone or something he could make them fade from vision as well… He felt his anxiety grow as they all waited for him to expose his powers.

“Hyung, it’s okay! Your power is really cool!” Jeno encouraged sweetly.

Mark nodded and swallowed thickly. He centered his thoughts and focused on vanishing, he looked up and winked before vanishing. The shocked gasps and looks of sheer shock that came from his friends told him that he had succeeded in fading away from their vision.

“HE CAN TELEPORT?!” Yuta exclaimed incredulously. 

Mark laughed which sent the young men before him into another wave of shock, “Invisibility Yuta hyung…” Mark said with a smile as he made himself visible again.

“That’s so cool!” Winwin smiled brightly. 

Mark felt a faint blush bloom across his cheeks. 

“So we all have supernatural abilities...and wait...Jeno You said Haechan had abilities too? That makes...Nine of us…” Jaehyun trailed off in thought. 

“Well...Taeil hyung has powers too…” Yuta said to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, “What does he control?” He asked. 

“Earth.” Yuta replied.

“So then that’s ten of us...that leaves five others.” Taeyong said.

“Wait how do you know there’s more people like us? And how do you know it’s a specific number?” Mark asked.

Johnny walked into the back and flipped through his backpack until he pulled out an old and beat up looking leather bound book. He opened it to a page he had marked and began reading;   
“Fifteen Forces…Fire, Ice, Earth, Air, Water, Ground, Telekinesis, Healing, Time Control, Electricity, Invisibility, Telepathy and Foresight, Teleportation, Light, and Speed… Originally spoken about as an old tale…One man claimed to have encountered the deities who held each ability, but no one believed him… It is speculated that upon being discovered then doubted the deities left behind their physical forms, and would choose someone to bestow the ability on once someone worthy was born…” Johnny finished and shut the book, tucking it back into his backpack. 

The boys all stood in silence before Taeyong broke it, “You said Haechan has abilities? What are they?” He asked. 

“Telepathy and Foresight.” Mark said.

“Then that leaves Healing, Time Control, Teleportation, Speed, and Ground…” Taeyong said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s all coming together now…” Mark breathed...Maybe Haechan would be able to see something to help them out.


	32. Blank and Torn Pages

“So why am I here?...” Haechan asked, arms folded over his chest as he stood before the group of boys.

“Because we need your knowledge and your powers.” Jeno said.

Haechan shot him a look of shock as the words left his lips. Johnny held up a hand as Haechan opened his mouth to yell at Jeno in indignation. 

“Chill. We’re all gifted too~” Johnny said with a wink.

Haechan’s eyes widened, “Y-you are?...all of you?!”

They all nodded. Mark stepped forwards and placed a hand on Haechan’s shoulder.

“We need your help...can you see anything? Or have you seen things in the past that could tell our future?...anything about the others…” Mark asked softly.

Haechan swallows thickly, “I-I can try…” He said.

The others nodded and he closed his eyes zeroing in on a blank state of being…And then it came...The dark shroud of nothingness lifted from his thoughts and an image began to materialize...

 

A leather bound book on a table. It opened and the pages began to flip...he was brought closer and closer to the table, his view of the book becoming clearer and clearer...the book stopped turning pages once it reached the last filled page before the remaining untouched blank ones that filled the rest of the book...but his view was brought a bit closer...then he saw it…

 

Haechan’s eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. Mark held him steady as he gained his bearings and relaxed.

“W-well?!...w-what did you see?!” Taeyong asked quickly, tripping over his words.

“I-I...I saw a book...an old leather book...like a journal…” Haechan said.

Johnny and Taeyong shared a knowing glance and Johnny went to grab his backpack again, retrieving the leather bound book from his bag.

“Is this what you saw?” Johnny asked him.

Haechan was shocked that what he saw sat right in front of his eyes. 

“Y-yeah! W-where did you get that?!” He asked in shock.

“Taeyong and I discovered it in a library archive…” Johnny said.

Haechan motioned for him to hand him the book. Johnny gently set it in his hands. Haechan undid the wrap closure on the front cover and thumbed through it, eyes widening at what he saw… it was exactly the same… He came to a halt at the last used page and cracked the book open wider and brought it closer to his eyes and squinted…

“Is something wrong?” Winwin asked curiously.

“Right here!” Haechan said as he lower the book and pointed to the inner spine of the book. “It’s missing pages before it goes onto the blank pages!” He elaborated.

The older boys rushed towards him and took the book from him and peered at it closer before lifting their heads.

“But if there’s only fifteen of us...why are there more pages filled?” Jeno asked.

The room went silent…

Taeyong was the first to break the heavy silence as he sighed and closed the book...

“Because there must be more than fifteen…” He said softly.


	33. He Must Have The Magic Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> UH AND THATS A LONG ASS RIDE!  
> I am SO sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth...I was wrapped up in finishing my senior year of high school and then graduation. But I graduated from high school as an Honor Graduate with straight A’s, a 3.8 GPA, two cords of recognition (one for the National French Honors Society and the other for the Korean American Student Association), a varsity letter and two varsity bars in Chorus, and a scholarship that pays for 75% of my tuition every year in college. I had a bit of a dry spell in this story and I couldn’t decide where I wanted to pick up since I dropped a bombshell in the last chapter but I’m finally ready to come back so... let’s get this show on the road!~ thank you so much for all your kind comments, love, support and patience it means the absolute world to me!

It had been a quiet first year of college thus far… Doyoung has spent many hours studying in the library, or holed up in his room with his textbooks and his roommate Taeil. The same Taeil that was now pulling a Political Science textbook from his lap.

“Hey! I’m studying! What are you doing?!” Doyoung snapped at him.

“I’m saving you from yourself. You’ve had enough book time for one night. Your eyes need a break.” Taeil chastised.

“Yeah...from you.” Doyoung scoffed.

Taeil rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Listen...there’s a party tonight just outside of campus...even I’m going… you should come too. You need to loosen up.” Taeil said.

“That’s a hard pass on my end Grandpa.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and grabbed his book back.

As he did so, one of the pages caught on Taeil’s finger slicing it in an inevitable paper cut. He hissed at the sting. 

“Damnit…” Taeil muttered.

“Ah I’m so sorry...here…” Doyoung said.

He reached for his first aid kit and grabbing a band aid and wrapping it around the older boy’s index finger. He subtly let his touch linger on the bandage after it had been secured and smiling internally at the warm sensation of his healing that coursed within his hands…

 

Taeil cocked an eyebrow at him,

“Thanks...uh...I’ll see you later...don’t stay up too late…” he said as he grabbed his keys.”

Doyoung hummed in reply.

 

As soon as Taeil was out in the hall of their dorm he peeled the band aid off and looked at his index finger… not a single trace of the cut…

“That’s weird...I wonder if he’s given any thought to changing his major to nursing… he would be good at it.” Taeil mused to himself before shrugging and going on his way.


	34. Maybe I Can Change Your Mind?

The minutes ticked by as the Literature professor rambled on about the psychoanalytics of William Shakespeare’s Hamlet…

“You see; think of Hamlet as the original petulant whiny teenager. Arrogant, Narcissistic, Extremely Melodramatic…” The Professor said.

A young man seated a bit further back in the lecture hall groaned and slumped forward onto his desk space, his head hitting the surface with a light thud.

“This is literal torture...I’m not going to survive!” He groaned into his elbow.

His friend next to him flicked the top of his head with his finger.

“Ow! What was that for?!” The young man whisper shouted at his friend.

“Lucas Yukhei Wong im not letting you fail, pay attention…” his friend chastised before returning to his notes. 

“So mean Jungwoo.” Lucas said while pouting and rubbing his head where he was flicked.

“Hey don’t you have a paper due-” Jungwoo started to ask:

“SHH! Professor Weeks hasn’t asked me about it! I want to keep it that way!” Lucas whisper shouted at him.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes at him,

“Honestly Lucas, what has you so wrapped up that you have zero time for Literature?!” Jungwoo asked.

“Nothing, I just don’t like it.” Lucas smiled with a shrug.

A smirk bloomed across Lucas’s face as he thought of something.

“Hey Jungwoo~” he cooed at him.

Jungwoo hummed in response as he jotted down what Professor Weeks was saying.

“What if you shifted into the form of a stellar essay for me?~” Lucas asked smirking.

Jungwoo gasped softly and dropped his pen in shock. A pout quickly appeared on his face as he reached over and smacked the back of Lucas’s head. 

“LUCAS! Don’t talk about that! People could hear you! And besides that’d require me to be absent so he could read it...and as much as I love Professor Weeks, I’d rather not have his hands all over me.” Jungwoo whisper shouted at him.

Lucas sighed and slumped over his notebook again and drifted off.

 

Around thirty minutes later he was shaken awake by Jungwoo.

“I can’t believe you fell asleep...AGAIN! Come on Lucas, the lecture is over let’s go…” he said.

Lucas picked up his stuff, tossed it in his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. The two walked down from their seats and just as they were about to leave Professor Weeks called out to Lucas.

“Lucas, do you have the paper I asked you for two days ago?” Professor Weeks asked with a warm smile.

“Uh…” Lucas said trying to think of an excuse.

“You don’t do you…” Professor Weeks asked as his smile fell from his face.

“I can get it to you tomorrow sir!” Lucas said panicked.

“No Lucas...I gave you a second chance already, I’m going to have to put in a zero.” Professor Weeks said shaking his head.

Lucas bit his lip, and glanced at Jungwoo who just sighed,

“Come on Lucas let’s go…” Jungwoo said softly.

“W-wait, Professor…” Lucas called out. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and locked eyes with him. 

“Do you think you could give me two more days?” Lucas asked with a soft pleading smile.

Professor Weeks blinked at him…

“Yes, that would be fine Lucas, I’ll make a note of it now.” Professor Weeks said as he wrote a note down on a sticky note.

“Thank you Professor!~ Have a nice day!” Lucas called out excitedly as he headed for the door with Jungwoo.

 

Once they were in the hall and Jungwoo was sure no one was around he grabbed Lucas by his shirt collar,

“What were you thinking?! You used your powers on him!” Jungwoo whisper yelled at him in panic.

“Yeah but he’ll never know and you’re the only one that knows when I used them, and no one was in the room~” Lucas smirked proudly.

“YOU TOOK CONTROL OF OUR LITERATURE PROFESSOR’S MIND!” Jungwoo said slightly louder.

“Don’t worry Jungwoo~ Its okay!~” Lucas smiled.

“I’m not going to make it to next year…” Jungwoo said softly rubbing his temples.

Lucas slung and arm over his shoulder and pulled him close to him,

“Don’t worry your pretty little head~ Nothing will happen, plus all the teachers adore you.” Lucas laughed as they walked down the hall.

Jungwoo sighed, and laid his head on Lucas’s shoulder as they walked,

“Maybe you’re right…” Jungwoo said softly.

“I’m not right! I’m Lucas!~” Lucas beamed at him.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes.

“That was cheesy, even for me.” He said.

Lucas laughed and the two headed off towards their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren’t expecting that~ Or expecting Lucas to have the power of Mind Control and Jungwoo to be a Shapeshifter~ Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	35. Do You Ever Just?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm terribly sorry for all the gaps between updates, this summer was crazy hectic since I was trying to get everything ready for me moving into my college dorm! This week will be my third week of classes and I'm getting used to all the gaps in my schedule so hopefully I'll be able to use those for writing periods! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

It was an average afternoon in the Huang house, Renjun laid sprawled out on his bed working on his algebra homework, while Chenle sighed in boredom on the floor next to him.

“What’s all the sighing for Lele?” Renjun asked his cousin, not looking up from the equations in front of him

“Renjunnie? Do you ever just?...” Chenle started to ask, but trailed off.

“Do I ever just what Lele?” Renjun asked, finally looking up from the notebook in front of him.

Chenle was toying with the laces of his sneakers, a small pout forming across his pink lips.

“Do you ever just wish you could talk to someone about your powers? Someone who wasn’t just me?” Chenle asked. “Or do you ever just wish you didn’t have any powers at all?” Chenle elaborated.

Renjun sighed, closing his books.

“Well, yeah...There are things I feel that you wouldn’t necessarily undersatnd, since youre younger than me, and I wish I had someone my age I could confide in...but yeah, there are days I wish I didn’t have powers…” Renjun sighed as he looked at his hands.

“At least you can take us back home to China whenever we want to go…” Chenle smiled softly as he nodded towards Renjun’s hands.

Renjun smiled, the ability to teleport was pretty cool after all…

“Well, speed is quite a gift you know Lele~ You can do everything really fast.” Renjun smiled at his younger cousin. 

Chenle smiled, maybe ability of speed wasn’t so bad after all...


	36. A Discovery To Rock Their World

The first semester of school has disappeared before the eyes of everyone, yesterday had been the last day of final exams and all students had started their holiday break… Mark and Haechan walked hand in hand through the snow, with Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and Chenle trailing close behind them...

“Mark hyung, you’re not going to Canada over the break?” Jeno asked him as they walked.

“No, not this year, we’re staying home for the holidays this year.” Mark replied.

The group of friends continued their trek through the woods down to the pond in the forest behind their neighborhood. The group of friends all held their respective pairs of ice skates as they walked.

“Jaem, you sure you’re cleared to skate? I know you got your cast off two weeks ago, but I don’t want you getting hurt.” Jeno stated, concern for his best friend, whom he had been harboring feelings for for quite some time now.

“Yeah I’ll be okay Jeno~” Jaemin smiled down at him brightly.

Jeno felt his cheeks darken at the sight of the boy’s gorgeous smile, not to mention the fact that Jaemin now had more than a few inches on him in terms of height…The group of friends arrived at the banks of the pond, but there was something on the other side that made the blood in their veins run as cold as the winter air around them....

 

There on the other side of the banks was a figure, much like them also dressed for the bone chilling weather, but what had the group of boys rendered speechless, was the fact that the figure had boulders floating around it. Mark glanced at Haechan, Jeno, and Jaemin, they nodded at him. They had found the holder of the ability over ground. Mark stepped forward slowly and called out to the figure…

“Hello?...W-we can see you…” Mark called out shakily.

The boulders dropped from their floating positions in the air and the figure whipped around, fear filling their eyes… Mark squinted out at the figure before stumbling back in surprise…

“JISUNG?!” Mark yelled out to the young boy in shock. The boys behind him gasped.

Jisung made an attempt to flee, but slipped on the ice below him and fell. Mark and the other boys carefully ran towards where the youngest lay on the other side of the pond.

“P-please don’t hate me hyung!” Jisung cried, tears filling his eyes.

“Oh Jisungie, we could never hate you…” Mark reassured him. He smiled at the younger, “Plus, Haechannie, Jeno and Jaemin are just like you too.” Mark said.

Jisung’s eyes widened, as well as Renjun and Chenle’s.

“W-what?” Jisung mumbled out in awe.

“There are at least 15 known forces in this world, bestowed by deities to those who they saw worthy, you hold the power of ground. Jeno has Light, Jaemin has Water, Haechan has the ability to see into the future and see potential outcomes of things, and I have the ability of invisibility, and we have a whole bunch of friends who have abilities too… the only people of the known fifteen we’re missing are Speed, Teleportation, Healing, and Time Control…” Mark explained.

Renjun and Chenle looked at each other…

“Hyung?... Are you really telling the truth?” Chenle asked Mark.

Mark’s eyes widened, having forgot Renjun and Chenle were behind him.

“Y-yeah…” Mark trailed off.

“W-we’re the holders of speed and teleportation…” Renjun said softly.

Mark’s worried expression disappeared from his face…

“We have to get to the cafe as soon as possible, we have to tell the others.” Mark said as he helped Jisung up and motioned for the other boys to follow him...


	37. Believe Me Kid, It’s Not All It’s Cracked Up To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we got to Kun's chapter!!! Let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter!~

It was just another average day for Kun, though he was on his winter break, he still worked as a caretaker for a family his parents had known for many many years. The adults had gone to college together, but unlike the Qian’s who had conceived Kun whilst they were still young, the Mei family had only had their children a few years ago. Two boys, one was the tender age of six while the younger would only be turning three in a few months. The Mei’s had been invited to a Christmas party, and since Kun was home from college and had nothing else to do, he was quick to offer his aid in looking over the two boys. 

The boys were always very well behaved, always playing nicely, and very respectful and kind. However today the boys were extra quiet, the older of the two, Haibin was sat on the couch in front of the television watching X-men. The younger boy, Yankun was happily and quietly with his building blocks. Kun was able to pick up on the book he was reading, as the two boys occupied themselves. 

Two hours later, the movie had ended and Yankun had started nodding off in Kun’s lap.

“Come on Haibin, it’s time to get ready for bed” he called out sweetly. 

The young boy sighed, hoping his lenient babysitter would let him stay up just a little longer

“Okay~” he replied with with a soft smile.

 

Kun carried Yankun in his arms, and held little Haibin’s hand as he walked upstairs with the two boys. He gently woke up Yankun enough to help him brush his teeth and get him dressed in his pajamas, Haibin being three years older than his toddler brother, was able to get himself ready for bed all by himself. Kun laid the toddler into his small race car bed and tucked him in

“Good night Yankun, sweet dreams.” Kun smiled down at the boy, kissing his forehead and pulling the covers up over the small boy.

He made his way to the room next door where he caught Haibin taking a running start before jumping up onto his bed. Kun laughed in amusement, earning a bright smile from the boy.

“Did you enjoy the movie Haibin?” Kun asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah!” Haibin exclaimed excitedly, eyes sparkling.

“Who’s your favorite X-men?” Kun asked, amused by the boy’s enthusiasm for the Marvel franchise.

“Magneto! He’s so cool! He can control metal!!!” Haibin raised his arms up to emphasize his point.

Kun felt his cheeks heat up, he couldn’t know could he? He had always been remarkably good at concealing his abilities since he was a child, had he unknowingly slipped up around Haibin?

“Mister Qian, I wish I could have powers like Magneto…” Haibin mumbled through a yawn as he flopped backwards onto his pillow.

Kun smiled softly, these boys were practically extended family to him… He pulled the blankets up over Haibin and kissed his forehead

“Perhaps in your dreams Haibin...perhaps in your dreams…” Kun trailed off.

He gently stood up and turned off the lamp on Haibin’s bedside table before quietly walking out of his room into the hall, closing the door behind him. Kun looked down at his hands, sighing softly

“It’s not all that it’s cracked up to be Haibin…” he muttered quietly.


	38. Time Is An Illusion Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the updates wow... I figured I needed to make up for lost time, and I've obtained the inspiration I needed to get the story to link everything up before I continue onto the next big plot turn I've had planned for almost a year now. Hope you've enjoyed the frequent updates within the last 24 hours! Leave me a comment telling me what you think, and what you predict will happen next~
> 
> ~Kensley

It was mid January now, school has started up a few weeks ago. Ten sat in his regular seat in his psychology lecture hall, waiting for the arrival of his tall, attractive best friend. About fifteen minutes later, Johnny walked through the door of the lecture hall, yawning and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Ten felt his lips part in awe at Johnny’s effortless beauty…

“Freeze…” Ten thought...he opened his eyes and like always the world had stopped around him.

He leaned his head against the palm of his hand as he relished in the view of the older boy. He had stopped time just as Johnny had reached his long sturdy hands into his silky light brown hair to ruffle his locks. Ten admired every silhouette that settled across the boy’s features, how the rays of early morning sunlight that spilled in from the windows of the lecture hall, kissed his warm skin. The way his long eyelashes gently graced the underneaths of his eyes. Ten sighed, he was so whipped.

“Now…” he thought, watching as the world around him sprung back to life.

 

Johnny tossed his backpack onto the lecture hall desk in front of his seat, slumping down into the seat with a sigh. He reached his long finger up under his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes.

“Long night?” Ten asked the tired male next to him.

“You have no idea, I had to finish that four page essay I was bitching about last week.” Johnny said, popping open the can of double shot espresso he had in his hand, finishing it in one go.

He unzipped his bag and pulled out a glass bottle of cold brew coffee, twisting the top off of it, and taking a sip.

“Jesus Johnny, double espresso AND cold brew?! That’s a shitload of caffeine! Are you trying to send yourself into cardiac arrest?” Ten scolded his older friend.

“Ten I slept for an hour and a half last night, and I can’t afford to pass out, what else do you want me to do?” Johnny cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I want you to take better care of yourself…” Ten sighed.

Johnny laughed softly

“You sound like Taeyong, and that’s rich coming from you. I take great care of myself, and don’t drink myself into oblivion like you.” Johnny callegened playfully.

Ten blushed

“I have good reason to...and it’s not like it’s every day…” Ten huffed defensively.

“You know...how do you always have so much energy? You stay up until the small hours of the morning every night…” Johnny asked, finishing off his cold brew, screwing the cap back onto the lip of the bottle.

 

Ten felt his world stop, and not in the way that he had control over. What should he say? He didn’t want to lie to the elder...he didn’t like lying to Johnny of all people. How do you even tell someone that you can control time?

“Ah I just bounce back quickly, and nap after this class since my next class isn’t until 1:00” Ten replied.

“Mm...you have a fortunate schedule then.” Johnny hummed in response as he pulled his laptop sleeve from his canvas backpack and typed in his password.

“Maybe...or...time is just an illusion Johnny.” Ten smirked at the elder.

“Perhaps it is…” Johnny said, a breathy chuckle following his response.

 

It wasn’t until later that day Ten crossed paths with his tall friend again. This time it was in the campus library. The poor boy had his head lying on his arms atop his calculus textbook. Ten bit his lip as he walked over and just barely laid a hand on the older boy’s shoulder…

“Freeze…” he thought, once again stopping the world around him…

However, this time since he had made contact with Johnny, he wasn’t frozen alongside everyone else… Ten was giving him the opportunity to catch up on lost sleep, without wasting time he probably needed for his overloaded schedule. Ten busied himself with his own work, completely zoning out, and for once in his whole life living with the ability to control time, he lost track of time.

 

Hours of frozen time later Johnny began to stir, going unnoticed by Ten. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, blinking before slipping his glasses back on and staring at the time on his phone...2:45pm it read… He furrowed his brows, how was that possible? He had gotten to the library at 2:00, and he had surely been knocked out for more than a few hours… He glanced around at the people around him. No one was moving...he looked at his phone again…2:45pm… It had surely been at least a minute...why hadn’t the time changed? He glanced behind him and saw Ten scrawling notes down in a notebook…

“Ten?...” He called out hesitantly.

Ten bolted up wide eyed and locked eyes with the older boy. He began to panic...what had he done…

“Ten...everything is…” Johnny furrowed his brows, trying to find the right words amidst his utter confusion.

“F-frozen…” Ten sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“W-wait…” Johnny trailed off… “Ten...are you doing this?...” he asked in shock.

“Y-yes...I can control time…” Ten said softly as he bit his lip anxiously.

 

Ten watched as the gears turned in the elder’s mind, before Johnny’s signature bright smile spread across his face.

“TEN! That’s incredible! I-I have to tell Taeyong! And the others!” He exclaimed brightly as he bolted up.

“W-wait Johnny, n-no you can’t tell anyone…” Ten blurted out worriedly.

“I have to! Ten, you’re one of the people we’re missing!” Johnny smiled.

“...What?...” Ten asked him in utter confusion.

“Ten, there are at least fifteen other people just like us, you possess one of the recorded fifteen abilities. You’re one of the people we’ve been looking for.” Johnny explained.

“Us?...We?...Johnny you're not...are you?” Ten stumbled over his words.

Johnny smirked, taking advantage over the fact Ten had not unfrozen time yet, he held out his palm, letting flames engulf his hand.

“Oh my god…” Ten gasped, he looked up at the elder, “You’re serious.” he whispered in awe.

“Would I ever lie to you Ten?” Johnny smirked down at the younger.

“I-I guess not…” Ten sighed.

“How about you resume time and I’ll call for a meeting with the others.” Johnny said as he collected his things.

“R-right…” Ten stammered. “Now…” he thought, and the world around them sprung back to life.

 

The two of them left together, Johnny tucking his phone back into his back pocket after sending a text to the group chat for all the other people the group had discovered.

“So why was I able to move around and see time stopped?” Johnny asked slyly.

Ten felt his face heat up

“U-uh because I touched you when I stopped time, if I am in contact with someone when I stop time, they can move around and live life while time is stopped, just like I can.” Ten explained

“But why did you do that?” Johnny smirked.

“Because you needed to catch up on your sleep…” Ten mumbled.

Johnny laughed

“I finally understand how you’re able to always show up to class so well rested.” Johnny teased.

“Like I said in psychology this morning; Time Is An Illusion Johnny~” Ten said with a wink.


	39. Number Fifteen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update?! I know crazy... I disappear for months then all of a sudden I'm pumping out update after update. I don't know what it is but I finally have my inspiration back full force~ And now we can get into the new adventures and plot twists~ I bet none of you will be able to guess what's coming next~
> 
> ~Kensley

After Johnny had texted the others to meet, everyone made their way to the Neo City Café. Jaehyun, being the son of the owners, ushered everyone into the back, locking the front door and closing the blinds before flipping the “Open” sign to “Closed”.

“We haven’t met everyone since mark hyung told us we weren’t alone…” Chenle mumbled aloud to Renjun.

“No, we haven’t...it will be interesting to see what powers everyone has…” Renjun said.

The fourteen boys sat in a circle on the floor of the secret room in the back of the shop. Everyone just sat in awkward silence until Taeyong cleared his throat,

“Well, here we are, fourteen out of the known fifteen entities...I propose we go around the circle since we are seated by age, and introduce ourselves, demonstrate our abilities, in a safe manner that is, and then we’ll go from there.” Taeyong said.

The boys all nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Taeil, you start then, you’re the oldest.” Taeyong encouraged.

Taeil nodded

“Hi, I’m Taeil Moon, I’m 22, and I…” he trailed off, holding out his hands, where small daisies and clovers bloomed in his palms, “Hold the ability over Earth.” he smiled.

“I’m Johnny Youngho Seo, I just turned 21 and I’m a bit of a hot-head…” he laughed at his own joke as he materialized flames over his head, eliciting gasps from the younger boys.

“I’m Taeyong Lee, I’m 20, but soon to be 21 as well and I hold power over ice and frost…” he smiled softly, rubbing his index finger tip against the pad of his thumb, causing snow flurries to drift down around him.

“I’m Yuta Nakamoto, also 20 soon to be 21, and I’m telekinetic!” he smiled brightly as he caused the water bottle in front of him to lift off the table and float in mid air.

“Uh I’m Ten, I’m turning 20 this year and I can control time, it would take too long for me to demonstrate in a way you’d all be able to see, but believe me...I can” he stated matter of factly.

“I’m Jaehyun Jung, I’m turning 19 next week on Valentines day and I hold the ability of electricity and lightning.” he flashed a dimpled smile as sparks flew from his fingertips.

“I’m Sicheng Dong, I’ll also be 19 this year, and I control Air and Wind and all their properties…” he said manifesting a wisp of smoke in the shape of a dove, which flew around their heads before vanishing.

“I’m Mark Lee, I’ll be 18 in August, and well...I can turn invisible…” he explained before snapping his fingers and vanishing from sight before reappearing shortly after.

“I’m Renjun Huang, I’ll be 17 this year, and I…” he trailed off before vanishing and reappearing on the other side of the room, “can teleport…” he finished with a smile before reappearing in his seat.

“I’m Jeno Lee, I’ll be 17 this year as well, and I hold the power of light.” he said manifesting a small orb of light in his palms.

“I’m Donghyuck Lee, but you can call me Haechan, I’ll also be 17 this year, and I can see into the future as well as see potential outcomes of situations…” he said.

“Oooh kinda like Doctor Strange!” Chenle piped up.

Haechan blushed softly and smiled

“I never thought of it like that…” he smiled at the younger.

“I’m Jaemin Na, also turning 17 later this year, and I hold power over water” he flashed his bright pearly whites before opening his fist revealing an orb of water sitting in the middle of it.

“I’m Chenle Zhong, I’ll be 15 in November, and I have the ability of speed.” he said before standing up and sprinting to the other side of the room and back, before anyone could even bat an eye.

“A-and...I-I’m J-Jisung Park...I just turned 15…and I can control ground and rocks…” he said as he pulled a stone from his pocket and made it float above his hand.

 

Taeyong clapped his hands together a single time before once again opening his mouth to speak…

“That makes for fourteen of the documented fifteen forces, we know there is still one holder of one of the known fifteen out there...but as Haechan discovered for us a few months back, the book that has guided us thus far, has missing pages before all the pages go blank, so one can only assume that there are other holders out there, and more forces to be discovered, but there also must be reason to why exactly the deities saw it fit for each of us to be worthy enough to obtain their abilities…” Taeyong explained.

Taeil coughed awkwardly

“Uh, Taeyong...I think I may know who holds the fifteenth known force…” he stated softly.

“WHO?!” everyone asked in shocked unison.

Taeil blushed in embarrassment

“I’m not certain how correct my suspicions are but let me call him…” he elaborated as he got up and pulled out his phone, dialing his roommates number.

 

Meanwhile in Taeil and Doyoung’s dorm room, Doyoung’s phone rang. The young man picked it up and answered it.

“Taeil hyung?... What’s up?” he asked into the receiver.

“Doyoung I need you to come down to Neo City Café as soon as possible.” Taeil said firmly.

Doyoung furrowed his brows at this

“I’m not on shift today, and wouldn’t Jaehyun or Taeyong have called me instead?” He asked the older boy on the other end.

“This isn’t about work Doyoung, please come as fast as possible. Use the back entrance...” Taeil said before hanging up.

Doyoung stared at his phone in shock before grabbing his coat and keys and jogging down to his car.

 

Twenty minutes later a knock sounded at the back entrance. Jaehyun got up and walked over, stopping to turn around before unlocking and opening it

“You’re sure about this Taeil hyung?” he asked.

Taeil nodded

“It’s worth a shot is it not?” Taeil responded.

Jaehyun nodded before unbolting the lock and opening the door letting Doyoung inside. Doyoung took in the sight of the group of boys before him, puzzled he turned to Taeil

“Taeil hyung...What’s going on?” he asked.

“Doyoung, remember when I got that papercut on my thumb a few months ago and you insisted on patching it up...even though it was only something so minor?” Taeil asked.

Doyoung nodded slowly

“Well, right after I left I noticed there was no cut at all.” Taeil continued.

Doyoung felt his blood run cold

“Doyoung, do you by any chance have any supernatural abilities for healing people?” Taeil asked.

Doyoung swallowed hard, feeling everyone’s eyes on him as he nodded. Soft gasps echoed throughout the room. Taeil smiled softly…

“I knew my hunch wasn’t too far off…” he said, sitting back down.

Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Taeyong laughed, inviting his friend and co worker to join them.

“Come sit Doyoung, we’ll explain everything…” he said with an inviting smile that made all fourteen boys feel at home.


	40. So... Now What?...

“So the fifteen of us all have supernatural abilities?” Doyoung asked for clarification.

“Yes.” Taeyong replied.

“And there were only fifteen documented in that journal, but there are missing pages right before they go blank?’ Doyoung asked.

“Mmmhm!~” Haechan chimed in.

“So...for all we know...there could be a numerous amount of others like us…” Doyoung asked.

“Exactly, which is why we need to work together as a team to not only find out who else is like us, but find out our whole history, and why exactly the deities bestowed their abilities onto us… why are we the worthy ones?” Taeyong elaborated.

“Never in my life did I think I’d find anyone like me, let alone fourteen other people...not to mention those that are unknown…” Doyoung sighed.

Jaehyun patted his shoulder

“Oh believe me Doyoung, none of us thought this was how our lives would turn out.” He said with a smile.

 

END OF PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> SURPRISE!!!! This is a multi-part series, and you have just finished reading Part One. WHAT?! PARTS?! Yes! Part One was just the introduction to the whole series and story. Part Two will begin the next set of chapters in this series, so stay tuned for that update... This update series section should be up later today. To everyone who has stuck with this series since the beginning, I want to thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart. Your constant support, and kind words have warmed my heart and helped me to continue and I will never be able to thank you enough. Thank you all for continuing to support my works, I look forward to seeing you in the next part!~ 
> 
> With Immense Thanks and Gratitude,  
> Your Author... Kensley


End file.
